One Mucked Up Life: Life Goes On
by DanoR1392
Summary: Sequel to One . . . Mucked . . . Up Life. Seamus and Colin are incarcerated. Seamus is released before Colin, the shorter earning himself an extra two years for violent behaviour! Colin is released from prison and returns to Seamus only problem? the brunet has already moved on and fallen in love with someone else. How will Colin take it? Will he give up on Seamus?Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello one and all . . . I think I've kept the suspense long enough! (actually I had to house sit for my grandparents and had no internet .)**_

_**TO ALL: I'm working on another story (yeah I know .) and I'm actually on part two but wasn't sure if you guys were at all interested on me posting it. I'll put the first paragraph (from part one) at the end of the chapter. Also this chapter will go by extremely quick . . . I do not have them break out so it was either nice and fast or you'd end up with 50 chapters of them moping about not seeing each other *yawn***_

_**And so, without further ado . . . I give you . . . part two! (I swear the riming thing wasn't planned .)**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, sexual situations, uncomfortable settings (hinted rape), anal, oral sex, rimming, use of alcohol, character death

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), OC/Colin, Seamus/Noah (Noah, Seamus), Sand/Alex (Alex/Sand), Seamus/Colin/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Seamus sighed and ran his hands through his hair; seated on a hard bed in a cold damp cell in St. Patrick's Institution for Juveniles ages 16-21. He got to see his blonde on a rare occasion, both being on different schedules. He hated it, he hated his cell mate.

He stood up when the door buzzed and clicked, slipping open. The brunette followed his usual path, picking up the towel and heading to the showers with the other cell mates. He stepped in and froze, eyes locking with nervous blue.

"S-Seamus?" Colin rushed forwards and rammed into the taller, hugging him tight, arms wrapping around him. "They made me shower at this hour instead of the previous one. I had a meeting when I normally shower."

"Yeah?" Seamus smiled and breathed in the smaller's unique sent. "Fuck I missed you. C'mon." He led him over to one on the few stalls and slipped the curtain shut, leaning down and ghosting his lips along the smaller's slowly undressing him, both smiling.

"It's been a long time." The blonde whispered and the taller nodded at him, tilting his head up and pressing their mouths together. The kiss started off gentle and become rougher with each passing minute, hands gripping and tearing at clothes, gasps falling from parted lips and teeth nipped and pulled at soft, pale flesh. A whimper left the smaller and Seamus turned the water on, looking his boyfriend over. Fuck he missed him. He pressed his lips to the slim neck and laid gentle kisses along the heated skin, warm water slipping down their back. They could hear cries of pain and pleased grunts from the open area and ignored it. They heard that every time someone showered.

Colin slid a hand into wet locks, gripping the strands tight, fingers tips from his other hand, slipping along the wet bicep and back, lightly scratching at the skin.

"I missed you." He whispered, the older's mouth still working at his neck.

"I missed you too lil one." Seamus pulled back and attached their mouths again, pressing the petite boy into the cold wall, sliding his hands down slim sides and hips before reaching down and lightly cupping the smaller, a gasp reaching his ears. He turned Colin around and squatted down behind him, rubbing the parted thighs affectionately. The English boy shivered and tried to grip at the wall, the older's tongue slipping into him. He cried out and pushed back, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Hands massaged his arse and Seamus pulled back, pressing one of his fingers to the other's back end, sliding it in.

Colin gasped and moaned, spreading his legs more and pushing back.

"How do you want it love?" an Irish whisper ghosted over his ear as a second digit twisted with the first.

"Deep. Really fucking deep."

"Mmm alright." He continued stretching the smaller and pulled back, a whine reaching his ears. He turned the water up so it was a little bit hotter and pulled the smaller's hips towards him so he was bent. Seamus pushed into the smaller slowly, leaning down and pressing gentle kisses along the wet back, down each vertebrate he could reach as he slid further in, rubbing the slippery sides affectionately, water cascading down their bodies.

He groaned when he was buried to the hilt, pushing his hips hard into the other, pants and moans filling the area. He stood up straight and carefully pulled out, his lover biting his lip. The brunette snapped his hips forwards, a loud cry leaving his blonde, the smaller pushing back, shivering.

The taller repeated the action, forcing his hips hard against the others. He closed his eyes as he felt the boil build up quickly, the heat of the water adding to the pleasure, Colin gasping and clenching.

"Oh fuck!" The blonde tossed his head back and cried out, exploding against the wall, the taller gasping and following shortly after. They both smiled, trying to catch their breaths. Seamus pulled out and the smaller stood up, turning to face him and tucking his head under the older's chin, their arms wrapping around one another.

"Creevey! Finnigan! Times up!"

. . . . . .

He lifted his head from his hands and sighed, looking out and across at the people in front of his room. He had three days left. They promised to let him see Colin before he left but visitations were exterminated between them and their friends and family. Colin was allowed no visitors once Seamus was gone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin bit his lip and tried not to think about the big burly man next to his bed. The cell clinked and he waited patiently, head down.

"Colin?" Blonde locks shot up and he flung himself across the room and into the taller's arms, a sob leaving him. "Shh, I know, I-it'll be alright." Seamus pulled back and gave him a chaste kiss, the smaller deepening it.

"Seamus, promise me something?"

"Yea love?" The brunette whispered holding the younger close to him, Colin sniffed and his body shook.

"Don't wait for me. I-if something happens and I'm not out I don't want you waiting. I _need_ you to move on. Promise me." The teller pulled back shocked, his blue orbs watering.

"Colin no!"

"Seamus _please!_ Promise me Shay! Please!" He sobbed and gripped his shirt tight.

"O-ok, I'll think about it Cols."

"Alright, enough you two, Finnigan let's go." The guard growled out. The Irishman bit his lip and nodded, giving another small kiss to his seventeen year old boyfriend.

"I'll see you when you're nineteen alright love?" Colin just nodded and watched him go, collapsing into a heap on the floor when he was out of sight.

Seamus had no intention of moving on, none at all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Devon rubbed his brother's back; Dennis crawled up on his boyfriends lap, the older moping. He had been home for a week and he couldn't stand the idea of not hearing from his blonde, the idea of him all alone in that prison.

Who knew what was happening to his blonde? His Colin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin bit his lip and looked away pouting slightly. "Happy nineteenth Shay." He looked at the dark walls and sighed, trying to think. He had one hour to kill before they were sent to the yard for labour.

A hand slid down his bare back and he flinched, glaring down at his feet, the man in front of him unclasped his bottoms and pulling out his member, a smirk on the tanned face. The blonde fucking hated it here.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus finished putting the horses' gear away. He promised he'd come down and see his Gran, help out with the stables. He had his own little flat with just the basics. He hoped Colin would still wanna be with him when he got out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin's eyes hardened and he pulled his fist back, throwing his weight into his punch, hitting the guard square in the jaw. Two more restrained him as he kicked and yelled, thrashing in the strong grip. They threw him into his cell, knocking the wind out of him, hitting his head off the wall.

That got him another two years for assaulting his sixth officer. He was never getting out. The guard was trying to sexually harass him and he gets two more years for standing up for himself? What the fuck?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Seamus sighed and knocked his shot back. He was informed earlier that Colin had received another two years to his sentence for abusing an officer. He hadn't seen him in half a year. He missed his blonde so damn much.

"Hey." He looked to the side and blinked through the fog of his buzz.

"Hi?" The brunette raised his brow at the sandy blonde seated next to him. The other gave him a smile and nodded, turning away slightly. He turned a drink in his hand and the older realized something. "Non alcoholic?"

"Yea." Blue eyes pierced his gaze and a smile broke out. "Can't drink." He shrugged and sipped his water.

"Why not?" he turned his own glass around on the table, fiddling with it.

"I'd rather not talk to a complete stranger about my problems ya know?" He smiled at him, flashing his white teeth, a dimple on both cheeks. He had a small nose that complemented him well and plump lips. He was pale and lean, his straight hair falling around his ears and the nape of his neck. The back stuck up slightly on the crown but the slight alfalfa thing suited him.

"Understandable." Seamus sighed and pushed the shot away, the man at the bar catching it, red hair and green eyes locking asking silently if he needed another. The brunette put his hands up and shook his head. He was done for the night. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to distract himself.

"Hey, do you wanna dance or something?" The other asked.

"What?" Seamus' head shot to him, a look of astonishment in his eyes.

"O-oh, uh did I get the wrong vibe?" He bit his lip.

"N-no I'm gay." He shifted uncomfortably.

"So do you wanna dance?" The brunette closed his eyes and thought.

"I-I don't know. I ah, I'm in a tough spot right now with my boyfriend." Seamus muttered. The boy next to him nodded.

"Oh alright." He looked away. "You need to talk about it?"

"No." It was monotone. Seamus tapped the table absentmindedly. "He's in jail." The other's blue eyes widened. "I can't tell you why but we both were sent. He's only eighteen right now too. I haven't seen him in six months and I've got another four years to go."

"Shit." The other sighed and the corners of his mouth turned down. "Come on, trust me then alright? You should take your mind off this and drinking will just make you dwell on it." He stood up and pulled the other off the chair. The boy was about eight inches shorter than him. "Noah by the way. That there," He pointed to the bar tender. "Is my brother Alex." Seamus nodded.

"Seamus." He stuck his hand out and the other grasped it in a surprisingly firm grip.

"Now come on, dance with me alright?" He tugged the older to the floor, said boy hesitating slightly but let the shorter pull him, a slow song filling his ears. The sandy blonde stopped and walked closer to the taller, wrapping his arms around the thick neck.

Seamus let out a heavy breath and raised his hands and placing them on the narrow hips. He never actually got a chance to dance with Colin, well except for horizontality. They started a slow movement, the younger swaying his lower half but making sure he didn't touch the taller.

Their eyes locked and for a moment, Seamus forgot. Blue filled his vision, so many blues. Cerulean, a grey blue, true blue and splashes of a darker ones. They jumped out and appeared to be looking into his soul. Fingertips scrapped the nape of his neck, tangling in the base of the short hairs. He closed his eyes and relaxed. One hand slid around his neck, over his shoulder and stopped on his chest, the other still playing with his brown locks.

Blue orbs slid back open and a heavy breath fell from his lips. Could he really move on and abandon Colin after everything they had been through. Was it his buzz talking or was he really feeling this? The younger took a step closer, moving to the side, standing up straight, the taller leaning slightly, and brushing their cheeks together, hot breath ghosting his ear.

A twitch from below hit and he felt guilty. The shorter's brother, Alex walked past, obviously on his break and stalked over to a very tall man, wrapping his arms around his waist, head nestled in between the other's shoulder blades and the center of his neck, nipping it. The man was tall and had a dirty blonde Mohawk, leather pants and a form fitting shirt.

Seamus subconsciously pulled the smaller to himself. The hand on his chest slid across and to his bicep, lightly rubbing it. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into the movement. For a moment, it wasn't Noah, it was Colin. For a moment, everything was fine.

The song was coming to an end and the younger pulled back a bit, pressing their foreheads together. Seamus watched as a pink tongue slipped out to wet the already moist lips, pulling the bottom into his mouth.

Both let out slow shallow shaky breaths their noses bumping and sliding next to each other, tips touching cheeks, lips a centimetre away. Their breaths mingled and the music changed to a faster beet. Noah's hips swayed expertly, barely rubbing against him. The loos jeans following his movement tight black shirt making his eyes pop.

The younger turned his back to the taller and pressed his rear against Seamus' pelvic, one hand reached behind him to continue rubbing the back of his scalp, his other hand behind them on the older's hip, the top of his head touching the side of the other's strong jaw.

The older let out a shaky breath and pulled the hips closer, moving with the other. He closed his eyes as the shorter rubbed against him, hand running down his arse and lightly grasping the taller boy's thigh. Seamus let out a shaky breath and leaned down slightly, nipping the younger's ear, pressing his lips just behind it. _Colin_. His own hands slid up and slipped under the dark shirt, pressing to the warm, muscled stomach.

Noah let out a heavy breath and turned his head, their noses bumping. They locked eyes and slowly moved closer, mouths barely touching. The younger nipped the other's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth, kneading it between his teeth and pushing his arse back hard against the older. Seamus moaned and pressed their lips together, eyes closed, bodies still moving. The two separated with an audible noise, breath laboured.

Noah turned around, pressing their members together through their jeans, arms around the thick neck, leaning in and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Can we go to your place?" He whispered. The older's eyes glazed over and he bit his lip.

"I ah, I don't think that's a good idea." Seamus whispered. The smaller ran both his fingers through the dark locks, pulling him back in for a quick kiss. The taller shivered and pulled back. "I-I can't, I just can't." The younger sighed and dropped his arms, looking away, biting his lip.

"Well ah, thanks for the dance." He grinned at the older and the Irishman noticed it didn't reach his eyes this time.

"D-do you think we could exchange numbers though?" Seamus asked quietly. The other turned and smiled nodding and handing him his phone, the other doing likewise. "I-I'll call you sometime and we can go for coffee?"

"Uh can't drink coffee, long story." He flushed.

"Ok, a walk by the beach?" He raised his brow.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The younger switched their phones back to their owners and gave the taller a quick hug. "Good luck with your boyfriend by the way." He kissed his cheek and disappeared into the crowd, doubting the brunette was planning on calling him at all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A plastic fork pushed mashed potatoes around. He wasn't hungry, rarely was. When he was hungry another inmate would steal things from his plate. Another boy plopped down next to him sighing heavily.

"Hey Jake." Colin mumbled. The taller raised a fine blonde brow.

"Alright what's wrong?"

"I dunno just feeling agitated." Colin shrugged.

"Get laid dude."

"WHAT?" Half the cafeteria turned to them glaring at the sudden outburst. He flushed and sunk down in his seat.

"Get laid. You're in prison, sex is sex, it means nothing except for a release of tension. Find someone you'd trust and get laid!" Jake's green eyes shone and he grinned, draping an arm over the narrow shoulders of the petite boy.

"I got _laid_ enough in the first three months." He ran a hand through his hair pouting at his food. It wasn't shitty food or anything, he just couldn't eat.

"Come with me." Jake pulled him up and back to their cell. Jake had been admitted a week before Seamus had left, sharing the room with Colin for about a year now. Said boy allowed the taller to drag him off. They stepped back into the dark room, door closing, bars only in the window section of the door, Plexiglas window in place behind them on the wall.

"Lay down on your stomach ok?" The taller muttered. The younger complied immediately. Jake and he had been friends for a while, he did trust him. The older boy sat down next to him and pushed his shirt up, running calloused hands up his back and onto his shoulders, rubbing them hard.

"Mmm that feels really nice." Colin shivered and sighed, the digits working out the kinks. He felt the other shift followed by lips pressing to the skin between his shoulders. "Uh, Jake?" the other lifted his head and moved slightly, turning the smaller onto his back, locking their eyes. Blue orbs watered and he sat up, pulling the older into a hug, body shaking violently.

"I know Cols." He rubbed the pale back and kissed the wet cheek. His lips trailed across the strong jaw to his chin. He locked eyes with the other and leaned forwards, giving the smaller time to back out. He didn't. Colin leaned in and pressed their lips together, arms around the taller's neck, practically seated in his lap. Hands ran down his chest and to his slacks, pulling the elastic out and slipping his fingers in, wrapping them around the younger's member.

"Ah!" Colin arched into the touch and allowed Jake to lay him down, bottoms being tossed somewhere on the other side of the small room. The guards were beyond used to this type of activity between the inmates. After all, they were all men, no girls anywhere in sight. They encouraged them to try to keep quiet but more likely than not, that wasn't the case.

The younger's shirt soon followed his bottoms, followed by Jake's clothing, the taller quickly aligning their members. Colin gasped and shook violently.

"How long has it been for you?" The green eyed boy asked.

"A-about a year." He looked away. "Seamus, fuck I miss him." Jake let out an annoyed sigh and bit down on the pale neck, the shorter arching into him.

"Stop thinking about him, think about right now, right here." He forced their eyes to lock. The smaller bit his lip and nodded. "Thank you." He snapped his hips forwards and the younger's hand flew to his mouth, covering it quickly as he moaned, the taller repeating the process. High noises left the petite boy and he locked his legs behind the lean back, eyes rolling. Long, it had been so damn long. He whimpered when the taller grasped both their members, tugging.

"Ah!" His hands flew to the strong biceps, bucking up against the other. "Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Jake let out a heavy pant and quickened his pace, moaning quietly, eyes clouded and pupils dilated. Colin gripped the blonde locks and hissed a boil and burn running through him.

"I-I'm not gonna be able to hold out." He arched up, brows furrowed and face screwed up.

"S'kay, me e-either." The taller panted out, rutting against the smaller frame. "F-fucken hell!"

"Ah!" Colin's breath caught and his eyes widened, a loud yell falling from his lips, his seed coating him and the older boy, Jake's following soon after. "Shit." His arms wrapped around the sweaty back of the panting boy. The taller nodded in agreement. He groaned scratched the older's back lightly.

Jake rolled off and pulled the smaller onto his chest. "Fuck I needed that. I've never been so pent up in my damn life." Colin nodded, breath evening out against the taller. Green eyes saddened slightly when the last word whispered from the smaller. _Seamus . . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**As promised here is the first paragraph from my other story. The same of it is 'Obsession'**_

_Crushes. What are they really? Why does one get a crush? What happens when the crush turns into infatuation? Love? Lust? Or an obsession? What becomes of the person who is 'crushing'? What about the one being 'crushed' on? What happens when the desire one feels towards another becomes so intense that they will do anything to please that person? Would they lie to get the one they lust after? Steal for them? Die for them? What about killing? How far can one go to get the love of their life? Their crush? Their obsession?_

Interested?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, anal, oral sex, rimming, use of alcohol, male/male, character death

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), OC/Colin, Seamus/Noah (Noah, Seamus), Sand/Alex (Alex/Sand), Seamus/Colin/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey ah Noah?"

"_This is he."_

"I was wondering if you were still up for that walk by the beach." Seamus held his breath.

"_Yeah, definitely! When do you wanna meet?"_ He closed his eyes. It took him two months to call the younger boy back. But he did.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The older boy opened his door and smiled leading the shorter in.

"Well this is it so far." He shrugged.

"It's so . . . plain." The younger looked around and laughed when the brunette gave him a playful shove.

"What would you suggest? Bright orange walls and canary yellow furniture?"

"You know Shay that might not be such a bad idea!" The younger said with fake enthusiasm.

"Ha-ha real funny Noh." He rolled his eyes. "But seriously, what do you suggest? You can help me paint even."

"I like light, soft colours, like pastels for rooms and I do like orange." He smirked. "But you could go beige's and browns too, or whites and blues go well. Stay away from dark colours or too bold, they are a bitch to paint over later on!" He informed. Seamus smiled and nodded.

"Beige's and brown's eh? Yea, why not? I like that. Maybe peaches too?"

"Yeah!" The smaller grinned, both his dimples showing with his amazing smile, eyes lighting up the room.

"Then it's set, next weekend you're coming over to help me pick out paint and such."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin sighed and sat down on the grass. He didn't mind the days when they all went out for their exercise. He peeled his shirt off, heavy breaths leaving him. Fuck he was so exhausted!

"Hey you." Jake plopped down next to him and grinned. "Looking good there Blondie."

"Thanks." Colin smiled and leaned back, the muscled in his arms and stomach showing. "Same to you." He nodded to the older, smirking. Jake raised a brow and leaned towards the other.

"Is Colin flirting with me?" Said boy raised his own brow, a glint in his eye.

"Perhaps. Whatcha gonna do about it hmm?"

"Mmm later I'll wipe that smirk right off that pretty little face of yours love." Jake mumbled into the pale ear. Colin chuckled at him.

"Now who's flirting?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus grinned and shook his head as he watched Noah put green tape along the borders, plastic on the furniture and floor, paint cans out and ready.

"Done!" The blonde grinned and picked up a roller, both clad in raggedy old jeans and shirts.

"Good." The older chuckled and grabbed his own painting instrument. They began adding the light peach colour to the walls smiling and joking about. It was nearly break time and Seamus snuck up behind the other.

"AH! SEAMUS!" Noah yelled dropping the roller and smacking him, a stripe of paint running from just below his arse and into his hair. The taller laughed and jumped surprised when a paintbrush collided with the side of his face. He blinked and gagged, spitting bits of paint out. "Payback's a bitch!"

"Oh no you don't!" Seamus ran at the smaller, an excitable noise, almost a squeal leaving the blonde as he ran. The brunette grinned and grabbed his arm, the two of them toppling over. Seamus switched their positions during the fall, breaking the younger's landing. "Oaf!"

Noah groaned and lifted his head out of the other's neck. They locked eyes and laughed. Seamus stopped when the younger's smile faltered. The blonde sat up and bit his lip, looking away.

"H-hey Noah?" The Irishman mumbled.

"Yea?" They locked eyes again and the older sat up, moving closer. Their foreheads touched and noses bumped. Seamus closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. He needed to move on. His hand raised and he rubbed the pale cheek with his thumb, cupping the narrow chin. The brunette leaned in and pulled the other towards himself, pressing their lips together.

A buzz pulled them out of their trance and Noah flushed checking the caller ID on his phone. "A-Alex."

"Oh alright. Same time tomorrow?" Seamus whispered the smaller nodding. The younger bit his lip and leaned over, quickly pressing their lips together before opening his phone and heading back home, walking off covered in pain, a flush spreading over his face. He couldn't wait to tell his sibling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Half a year later, Colin still had three years and four months before he was released and Seamus had started hanging out more and more with Noah. The latter _knew_ he was a rebound for the older, but he didn't mind. Colin, in the meantime, had begun getting awfully friendly with Jake, using him as a form of release.

"Hey." Noah smiled when he opened his door, the brunette smiling at him.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" Noah stepped out and grabbed the offered arm, heading off with the older. They were 'hanging out' at a restaurant for dinner, nothing overly fancy, but half decent.

"Be careful, and please, if he's not coming back tonight, call me this time!" Alex growled out at Seamus, nodding towards his little brother. It would be nice to know considering his little brother was sixteen and just of the legal age. The tall man he had hugged from the bar when he met the sandy blonde was standing just behind him. Apparently they were engaged and his name was Sand.

When they arrived and were seated little was said, they sat mostly in comfortable silence. Seamus walked the other back, he had a car, but the younger rather enjoyed walks. The brunette led the smaller up to his door and bit his lip.

"I ah was wondering if you wanted to see a movie this weekend." The smaller raised his brow at the older. They had gone to plenty of movies.

"Yeah sure."

"Uh I ah, I meant as a eurm . . ." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the younger standing patiently. "Date?"

"You're literally asking me out?" Noah smirked and crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame. Seamus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah yeah, I am. I-if you wanna at least." He looked nervously at the shorter. The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled the other down, pressing their lips together.

"Wanna come in?" He asked quietly. "Al won't mind as long as we stay relatively quiet. And if it bugs him, Sand will get his mind off it."

"I'd love to." He grinned and pressed their lips together, the two stumbling into the house and laughing, mouths still mostly attached. They tripped up a few steps, shedding their shoes and coats along the way. Seamus shoved the shorter hard against the wall, pressing their pelvises together. Noah moaned and bucked, moving his head out of the way when lips pressed to his neck, teeth biting and tongue darting out to lap at it.

He fisted his hand in dark locks as they stumbled up the last few steps and down the hall, into Noah's room, the younger kicking his door shut. They tumbled onto the bed in a heap, breathing laboured. Blue eyes locked and the shorter grinned. He was gonna do it this time, not just have random tension oral sex, they were gonna sleep together. Seamus was gonna be his first. The taller attached their mouths, tongues twining instantly. The younger grabbed the older's shirt and yanked it up, the other moving backwards so that the article slipped off.

Noah let out a shaky breath when the buttons on his shirt were popped open, the fabric being pushed aside. He arched and gasped, fingers tangling the darker locks, his other hand grabbing his pillow. Seamus nipped the hardened bud again before slowly moving down the soft, strong stomach of his soon to be lover. He popped the buttons open on the younger's jeans and slid them down pale thighs, tossing them to the floor.

Noah bit his lip and lifted his hips again, his boxers tumbling to the ground. Seamus pressed a gentle kiss to the base of the younger's member, shaky breaths reaching his ears and moved up the lithe frame. Their lips connected and he reached into the smaller's dresser drawer, grabbing the lube and squirting some on his hand.

"I'm sorry if I don't last long, it's been quite some time for me." He mumbled, pale thighs spreading for him.

"S'alright. I'm sure I won't either." Noah whispered, watching the tanned hand slide between his legs and push against his back entrance. He nodded and closed his eyes, a digit slipping in. He relaxed his body and locked eyes with the taller, nodding. Seamus began to move his hand and blue eyes slipped closed, a pleased gasp falling from parted lips. Noah was tight beyond belief. Mind you he was smaller than even Colin had been . . . He brought his thoughts back to the present moment, hands gripping his biceps as he slid the second finger in.

Noah gave a small flinch and a reassuring smile. Seamus carefully added the third for a while before removing one. He locked eyes with the smaller and curled his fingers. Blue eyes widened and he arched high, a loud cry falling from his lips, pushing down against the older's hands. Seamus grinned and pulled back, adding lube to his member and lining up. He pushed forwards and groaned deep in his chest, warmth consuming him.

"Fuck you're tight."

"S-sorry" He arched and bit his lip, letting out shaky breaths, clouded eyes watching the older.

"Mmm no it's a good thing." He gasped as he slid into the hilt, the smaller panting.

"P-push in harder." He whispered and Seamus did, watching the smaller's eyes slide shut and moan, pushing down against him. He nodded and a slow careful pace started. "You can go faster." Seamus shook his head. He had to make sure the other was ready. A growl was heard and he gasped surprised when he was pushed onto his back, the younger straddling him and quickly swallowing the other up. Seamus' eyes rolled and he grunted, bucking, a sandy blonde head tossing back, a loud cry falling out.

Noah ground down hard and panted, moving his hips in a circular motion, brushing his prostate and crying out. Shit he was vocal . . . and loud! Seamus yanked him down until their bodies were flush against each other and returned to their previous position ramming his hips hard into the other, a pleasured scream filling his ears, hands grabbing at his back, nails digging in. Noah withered under him and pushed down, matching his pace easily, crying out repeatedly.

"Oh fuck! I-I'ma oh!" He arched and the older let out a shaky breath, his own boil starting. "Oh shit! Seamus!" He arched high and howled, exploding between them.

"OH FUCK!" The walls around him became unbearably tight, squeezing his member hard, pulling his orgasm from him. He cried out and filled the smaller, a bang being heard on the wall.

"Shut up for fuck sakes!" Alex's voice rang through sounding rather displeased. Both boys laughed and Seamus pulled out, rolling to the side, sweat soaking his body, the smaller curling up onto him.

"Fuck I love how athletic you are." The older sighed happily, receiving a sleepy chuckle in return.

Meanwhile Alex had his hand over his ears with one pissed off expression, his fiancé watching him with amusement.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The buzzer went and the stall clicked, a man with long blonde wavy hair down to his shoulders, wrists shackled stepped out. He was led down the hall and into an interrogation room.

"Colin Joshua Creevey. You are hereby released from St. Patrick's Institution. You are free to go." He nodded and held his arms out, the cuffs being removed and a new outfit being brought to him to wear when he left. He gave a curt nod and quickly headed to the washroom to get changed before walking over to Jake and giving him a small smile.

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem." He pressed their lips together and pushed him towards the exit. The younger walked out the front doors, down the steps and off the property.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hello?" Seamus spoke into his phone when it rang.

"_Seamus?"_ He raised his brow.

"Yeah . . ." He sat down on his couch and pulled his whisky to himself, taking a small swig.

"I-it's Colin." The brunette spit his drink out surprised.

"Colin?" Excitement built up and he was standing in an instant. "Where are you?"

"Ah outside your flat, Gran gave me the directions. Can you buzz me in?" The smaller asked.

"Yeah of course!" he pressed the button and smiled waiting.

"Thanks, be there in a bit."

"Alright." He hung up and quickly stashed his whisky. There was a knock on the door and he let out a heavy breath, opening it carefully. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"H-hey." Colin said shyly, looking away.

"Hey yourself." He motioned for the smaller to come in, closing the door behind him. The blonde took off his shoes and walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. "I missed you." Seamus whispered, walking over and plopping next to the smaller.

"Missed you too." He continued to look at his hands. "How have things been?" They jumped when the brunette's phone went off.

"Sorry." He picked it up and checked the caller ID. _Noah :)_ he flinched and bit his lip, turning his phone off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"'_Ello! This is Seamus I'm not available right now so try again later or leave a message, or both, don't really matter!"_ the beep sounded and the short boy sighed.

"Hey Shay, it's Noah, I'm on my way I hope you didn't forget. No you never do now do you?" He smiled and bit his lip. "I'll be there in a few, bye." He hung up and stepped out the door, headed to his boyfriend's house. They had been dating for three years and the brunette had almost completely stopped thinking about Colin. He was upbeat and excitable, randomly chasing the younger around or sneaking up behind him to grab around his waist and spin him.

Noah knew he was in love.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So . . ." Colin bit his lip. Twenty-two now right?" The taller nodded and gave a small smile. They turned to each other and moved forwards, pulling one another into a tight embrace, eyes watering. Colin broke out in a sob and gripped the brunette's shirt, burying his head in the thick neck. Seamus sniffed and kissed the pale cheek.

"I missed you so much." Their lips connected and he shivered, mouth opening up for the younger. He grabbed Colin's outer leg and pushed his chest, laying him on his back, mouths moving passionately.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah slid the key into the lock and smiled. Today was his nineteenth birthday. He pushed the door open and froze, his bag falling to the floor.

_**BUH BUH BUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just so you know I won't be putting up any of my new stories that are done because sometime in May I'm going away for 2 weeks and won't have internet.**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**Devon and Dennis aren't mentioned all that much really. But yes they do stay together forever ^.^**_

_**TO: Aurora.**_

_**Of course Seamus didn't move on quickly. He had been dating Noah for three years and knew him for around four. Noah was his rebound so, like with Nott in the first series, Seamus went to the first open pair of arms. It just so happened that he really liked this one.**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, anal, oral sex, rimming, use of alcohol, male/male, character death

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), OC/Colin, Seamus/Noah (Noah, Seamus), Sand/Alex (Alex/Sand), Seamus/Colin/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Noah slid the key into the lock and smiled. Today was his nineteenth birthday. He pushed the door open and froze, his bag falling to the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus stiffened and pulled back, looking towards the door, eyes locking with the younger. His orbs widened as the smaller's face began to collect blotches around his eyes. Noah cleared his throat.

"S-s-sorry." He pulled the door closed and turned on his heel, silent tears falling, his chest ripping. He couldn't remember running so fast. He banged on his brother's door repeatedly until it opened.

"WHAT?" Alex yelled. He froze when his brother's legs gave way and collapsed at his feet, a loud sob ripping from his throat. "Noah? Sand!" The taller was over in a second, picking the small boy up and carefully laying him down on the couch. "What happened?" Al ran a hand through his hair.

"C-Colin's b-b-b-b-back." Alex pulled him onto his lap and glared over the blonde locks of the sobbing boy. Finnigan was a dead man . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah closed the door and Seamus stopped breathing.

"Shay? Who was that?" Colin asked quietly. The brunette's eyes widened. The younger's birthday was today, they were supposed to go out somewhere for the night. "Seamus?"

"N-Noah." He mumbled sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair as his head buzzed. He forgot the second he heard Colin's voice. He forgot about his current lover, the one he was even debating on settling down with. Hell Noah had moved in two weeks ago. He bought a damn ring even! He was gonna propose over dinner!

"W-who's Noah?"

"H-he lives here." The brunette continued to stare in shock. What had he done?

"Oh." The younger shrugged.

"H-he's my boyfriend Colin." Said boy froze.

"W-what?" Seamus turned to him and gave a sad smile. "Y-you moved on?"

"You made me promise Colin." He pointed out. The smaller turned away, blue orbs watering.

"I didn't think you would." He ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Look, I told him years ago that when you got out things between he and I would end! He was fine with it."

"_Years_ ago?" He glared. "No wonder he's so fucking upset Seamus! How long have you been dating? Were you his first?"

"Th-three years and y-yeah." He raised his brow confused. Colin stood and paced.

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"P-pardon?" Seamus gaped at him.

"You date him for three years and take his virginity then assume he'd be fine with you tossing him aside like a piece of crap?" He was beyond surprised. Was this Seamus? The Seamus he fell in love with? The brunette's eyes watered.

"Colin please!" He stood up and pulled the fuming boy to his chest. "Don't do this! Not after everything! Please!"

"You need to make things clear with Noah, until then, we are nothing but friends. You need to fix this!" He weaseled out of the taller's grasp. "I did _not_ go to prison for five fucking years for no damn reason Shay! Hell you stole my virginity at fifteen too! That was statutory rape! Same with Devon and Dennis! But I kept my mouth shut to protect you! So you wouldn't have to stay there! You fucked my brother when he was _thirteen!_" His voice cracked and the older looked at him worried. "I love you so damn much but if you can just toss someone aside you've had so much chemistry with for _three_ years then I don't wanna be with you!"

"Please." Seamus whispered, the first silent tear falling. "Please don't do this Colin." More began to fall and his lip trembled. "Don't do this." The younger looked away and let out a long slow breath.

"I'll think about it Shay." He walked over and pulled the other down; pressing the older's wet lips against his. Seamus pulled him into a tight hug, body shaking violently. Colin rubbed his back and melted. Perfect, he still fit perfect against him. "I still want to be with you but after five years I really think we need to start as friends." The taller nodded and let out a relieved sob, leaning back and pressing their lips together quickly.

There was a loud bang on his door and they jumped.

"FINNIGAN!"

"Fuck." Seamus hissed.

"Wh-who's that?" Colin slipped behind the older nervously.

"Alex, Noah's brother."

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I WILL BREAK THE MOTHERFUCKING THING DOWN AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!" Seamus flinched and shoved the younger towards the bedroom door closing it. The blonde raised his brow and looked around quietly. The bed was a queen, two pillows and a random stuffed elephant that was _orange_ on one of them. He slipped over to the closet and opened the door carefully, peeking in. He knew for a fact that some articles in there were more than definitely _not_ Seamus'. The stuffed animal was probably Noah's too.

He slipped across the room and bit his lip, looking at the picture frames. One hand the older giving Noah a piggy back, the younger sticking his tongue out, Seamus' brow raised in amusement. Another was of the two in the midst of a heated kiss, one of them dancing, playing games, with friends, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah. Everywhere was Seamus and Noah. The colour scheme throughout the flat was beiges, peach and soft oranges. _Noah_. He sat on the bed and opened the nightstand drawer. The first thing he noticed was the half empty bottle of lube, more pictures, these ones a little more . . . naked . . .and random knickknacks that must have fallen in. He closed it quickly and sniffed, bringing his knees up to his chest. He looked around again and sighed, biting his lip. Did Noah love Seamus? Did Seamus love him back? It had been three years they were together. Colin and he were together for barely two.

He fell on his side and reached behind him, pulling Seamus' pillow to his chest and rolling into a ball, tears flowing as his body shook, trying to stay quiet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus hesitantly opened the door and yelped, a fist colliding with his nose. Alex grabbed the scruff of his shirt and shoved him against the wall hard.

"The fuck?" Alex yelled glaring. "You led him on! You should have just said no! You _knew_ Colin was coming back and still made Noah think he was everything! You're his fucking world Seamus and it just collapsed on him! He gave up so damn much to be with you!" The redhead yelled, his own face beginning to go splotchy. Seamus looked away and sniffed.

"What would you do," He asked quietly, "If Sand was sent to jail for three years. You find out he's gone for an extra two and tells you not to wait for him. I needed someone and Noah was there." He cleared his throat, forcing the lump down. "Then Sand comes back expecting to pick up where you left off. Imagine you went through being disowned and your parents deaths, having to comfort him throughout it because he had no one, then he comes back to you, needing your support! Would you tell him to fuck off?" His voice cracked.

"Noah's nineteen Seamus with commitment issues and fucking depression! You _know_ this and you toss him aside! I can't leave him alone! I don't know what will happen!"

"What do you want me to do? Go back there? Tell him I love him and pretend everything's ok? I can't! I love Colin too!"

"That's not what I want." He pushed against the bruising chest. "I want you to disappear. Either go back to him and forget about Colin _completely_ start over with my brother or disappear." He shoved off the younger, eyes narrowed. Seamus looked away. "He still here?"

"No."

"Seamus." It was low and dangerous. He pushed past the Irishman and started to his room.

"No! Please!" The brunette's eyes widened. Alex glared.

"I fucking knew it!"

"Don't hurt him!" Seamus pleaded.

"I'll do as I fucking please! You hurt Noah why shouldn't I hurt him too?" He threw the door open, the younger trying to get passed him. He froze and looked at the sleeping boy curled up in a small ball. Soft short blonde hair framed the baby face, cheeks flushed and wet from the tears, body still shaking slightly. He looked a bit like Noah.

"That's him?" Alex whispered quietly. Seamus bit his lip and nodded looking away. The redhead sighed.

"I was his first too. Our brothers are dating even." He cleared his throat and looked at his blonde. Alex rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. No wonder he had taken such a liking to his sibling.

"I think you need to figure something out." The twenty six year old mumbled quietly.

"I know. I love both of them so damn much." He sniffed.

"We need to make some sort of meeting with the three of you. You need to get this straightened out. If this kills my brother, I'll kill you." Alex turned on his heel and left quickly, slamming the front door. Colin jumped and sat up, looking at the older. Seamus sighed and walked to the other side of the bed, pushing the smaller back down and spooning up behind him.

"Sleep alright? We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Yes we will. We have a lot to talk about."

"Noah's coming too."

"Kinda figured." The smaller whispered. And arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

He hugged the smaller, breathing in his scent. "Fuck I missed this so much." Colin turned and faced him, pressing their lips together.

"I don't want you with him. I want to be with you."

"I know." Seamus pulled him to his chest. He loved both of them. He wasn't sure who he'd choose. How could he? Colin and he had such history and he loved him so damn much, but was it like he used to? It had been four and a half years since he had any sort of contact with him. He moved on, he found Noah, or well Noah found him. He loved Noah. Noah made him feel like a kid, special. He loved spending time with the hyper boy. He never saw him cry, he was strong. They had had a few fights but they were resolved quickly. And the sex was fucking amazing.

The sandy blond was an athlete to begin with . . . Noah was also a muggle. He had no idea that Seamus was a wizard. Would that end the relationship? If he chose Noah and it didn't work would Colin take him back? What about if it didn't work with the man pressed to him? Would the nineteen year old take him in again? Trust him?

Colin tuned in his grip and pushed the older onto his back, resting his head in the crook of his neck, a hand running along his bare chest. He missed him so damn much. He wrapped both arms around the petite boy and bit his lip, question after question flooding his mind.

He didn't fall asleep until six the next morning.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus shifted and sighed, a smile gracing his face as his lover's warm body rested against him. His eyes opened and he froze surprised. Then he remembered. He looked at Colin's sleeping face and his throat clenched. He missed the sandy blonde and it had only been a day. The younger shifted and yawned, sitting up.

"Morning." He mumbled giving a soft smile. The brunette returned it and sat next to him. "We still gonna have that talk?"

"Y-yea. What time is it?"

"Ten." The blonde mumbled. He nodded and summoned his phone, taking a deep breath and dialling.

"_This better be good Finnigan." _The deep voice boomed darkly.

"Hey Sand, can you put Al on for a sec?"

"_Al! It's shithead!" _ He flinched and waited patiently. _"What?"_

"I-I wanna come see him. I think it'll be easier to choose with both there." The older was silent for a long time, letting out heavy breaths.

"_Fine. You'll have twenty minutes then I want you gone if you decide on the other._"

"O-ok." Seamus hung up and sighed, standing. "Come on, we're headed to Noah's brother's alright?"

He quickly found a clean outfit, the blonde shuffling through his bag he brought. Seamus grabbed the orange elephant off the bed and headed out with the smaller. The walk wasn't too long but long enough to make them nervous. They walked up to the classic white house with the picket fence. Alex had inherited it from his parents when they passed away; Noah was too young at the time to take possession.

Seamus held his breath and knocked on the door, Colin slightly behind him. The object opened and Sand stood there, 6'5", Mohawk spiked and a pissed off expression. The blonde gulped and stepped further behind the brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, anal, oral sex, rimming, use of alcohol, male/male, character death

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), OC/Colin, Seamus/Noah (Noah, Seamus), Sand/Alex (Alex/Sand), Seamus/Colin/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Seamus held his breath and knocked on the door, Colin slightly behind him. The object opened and Sand stood there, 6'5", Mohawk spiked and a pissed off expression. The blonde gulped and stepped further behind the brunette.

"Be quick." He stepped aside to let them in, glaring at Colin. The younger flinched and bit his lip. He had been to jail and seen some pretty scary shit but this guy was terrifying! They walked into a plain, neat living room, black leather couches and white walls, a redhead seated in an armchair, Noah on the couch with his knees to his chest. The redhead stood catching his brother's attention and shoved past Seamus, ramming into him on the way, the door closing to the room.

"Noah." He gave a small smile. The younger looked up; red rimmed eyes and shot him a nasty look, turning away. "Noh please?" He walked over and sat on the couch next to him, the smaller's lip trembling and eyes watering. He slipped the elephant under the smallest boy's arms and Noah grabbed it tight. Colin flinched as he watched them interact.

"Go away Seamus." It was quiet and hoarse. He hadn't slept and it was beyond obvious.

"Have you eaten?" The brunette automatically switched into boyfriend mode, worrying over the younger. Noah shook his head and locked eyes with Colin, a tear falling.

"Just say what you came to say and leave me alone." He sniffed, continuing to hold the older blonde's gaze.

"I-I didn't know." Colin whispered. "I-it just happened I didn't know he moved on, I'm sorry." Noah seemed to analyze the smaller carefully.

"You swear?"

"Yes." Colin nodded and the younger relaxed his shoulders, looking away.

"Then I can't really be mad at you can I?"

"I'm Sorry Noh."

"Shut up." Seamus' eyes widened when the sandy blonde hissed at him, eyes hard. "You made me think you move on! You made me think you loved me and then threw me away!" He tossed a pillow at the older making sure to be careful of his stuffed elephant, Ignatius, or Iggy for short.

"Noah! I'm sorry! I do love you I just didn't plan on falling in love with you! It wasn't supposed to happen!"

"The fuck?" Noah kicked him, the taller hissing as the younger stood holding the orange item by one of its feet. "Great! So I'm a fucking accident? I'm a mistake?"

"Noah no you're blowing this out of proportion!" He stood up and the younger moved away.

"No I'm not Seamus! You cheated on me! You said you moved on! I _moved_ in!" he grabbed the next closest thing and threw it. Seamus ducked and eeped, a lamp smashing somewhere behind him.

"Shit Noah!" He gaped at the younger; tears staining the shorter's face. The smaller let the bear drop and another item was tossed at the brunette and he ducked.

"Go away!" he barked, lip trembling again.

"Noah." Seamus walked over, the smaller grabbing a random ornament. "No!" the brunette grabbed the smaller's wrist and pried the item out of his hand, the smaller yelling and struggling against him. "Stop it Noah!" he pulled the smaller to his chest, fists attempting to break free and hit the older. "NOAH!"

The younger froze and let a loud sob leave him, his legs giving way. Seamus quickly wrapped an arm around the smaller's middle holding him back up. He pulled the petite frame to him, leaned down and carefully picked up Iggy, and walked over to the couch. He sat down, the smaller, rolled in a ball on his lap, weeping into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Noah." He rocked the smaller and looked up at the red rimmed Colin. "Cols? Come here for a moment, sit." The middle aged one let out a sob of his own and crawled next to him, burying his head in the unoccupied neck. The orange elephant was seated in the youngest's lap. The taller wrapped an arm around both, his own tears falling. He cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths; the other's sobs subsiding, hiccups leaving them.

"I love you both so much. I don't think I can choose. I-I wish I could have both of you, you mean the _world_ to me!" he kissed Colin's forehead followed by Noah's, rubbing their backs. "But I can't. I can't choose. I can't pick either of you so I have to pick neither." Another sob left the smaller's' and they clung to him.

"I'm s-sorry you t-t-two." The older bit his lip, body shaking. "I love you so damn much." Colin and Noah locked red rimmed eyes over the broad chest. Blue met blue and they seemed to exchange unspoken words. The two sat up and pressed their wet lips to the taller's cheeks.

The two's eyes widened when a loud sob left the brunette pulling both tight against him. They were saying goodbye weren't they? Colin pulled his head towards him and pressed their lips together, Noah pulling Seamus' head towards him, mouths connecting. He hiccupped a pain shooting through his body and snapping at his heart. He lost them. He lost both. Colin and Noah looked at each other and the older bit his lip. The last thing he needed was a fight right in front of him.

The older's blue eyes widened and he gapped, heart stopping when Noah pulled his old lover over, pressing their lips together. Colin pulled back from Noah and gave him a shy smile, both turning to Seamus. He looked between them bewildered.

"We don't wanna lose you either Shay." Colin whispered.

"I can't lose you and if sharing is the only way I can have you, then I'll share." Noah mumbled giving a small smile. Seamus looked between them confused. Fresh silent tears fell and the younger's wiped them away.

"We can try it Shay, the three of us, but know that if one thing gets outta hand, it won't work." Colin stated sternly. The brunette just nodded dumbfounded.

"I'll be right back, Shay meet me in my old room? Take Cols too." Noah kissed his cheek and stood, leaning down and hesitantly pecking the other blonde's, iggy in hand. Seamus nodded and stood, the middle aged boy following him close behind, up the stairs and around a corner. "Alex?" The door opened and said man stepped in, pulling his brother into a hug. "We came to an agreement."

"Alright." The redhead locked eyes with his brother hesitantly.

"Remember when it was you Sand and Mitchell?" Alex stiffened.

"Please tell me you're kidding." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well I wish you luck and by god if he hurts you-"

"Alex." Said man looked over his shoulder at his fiancé, nodding, arms wrapping around his waist. "Calm yourself alright? Noah's nineteen and this is his decision. Let him make it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus led the smaller into the dark room pulling off his t-shirt, the younger following his example, pants hitting the ground next. He climbed into the bed and motioned for the blonde to take the side next to the wall.

"Are we really gonna nap? It's like eleven in the morning Shay." Colin whispered settling against him.

"I know but I also know that you two become physically exhausted after crying or getting worked up." He smiled when the younger snuggled closer, head in the crook of his neck, hand on his abdomen. The door opened and Noah shuffled in, closing the wooden object and pulling his shirt and bottoms off also, crawling in on the other side. Seamus turned to him and pressed their lips together.

"Thank you so much Noah." He wrapped one arm around the middle aged one's waist, pulling the youngest to him. The sandy blonde plopped his head down on the broad chest, bear under his arm and reached over, linking his fingers with the mostly awake Creevey. Seamus put his hand on Noah's shoulder and smiled, pulling both his boys close. Life couldn't get any better.

Colin's breath was the first to even out, the youngest following soon after. The door creaked open and Alex poked his head in sighing heavily.

"Please don't hurt him."

"I don't plan to." Seamus whispered rubbing both pale backs.

"Good because he needs you."

"I know." The teller nodded and walked out. He closed the door and shut his eyes, leaning heavily against the wooden object. Lips pressed to his and he smiled.

"Mmm do me a favour?"

"Depends." Sand muttered voice rumbling in the shorter's chest.

"Distract me for a good while?"

"Sounds magnificent to me." He pulled the green eyed man away from the occupied room and to their own, closing the door and attaching their mouths.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Brilliant blue eyes opened and looked around, snuggling closer to the broad chest in the chilly room. He sat up and lightly shook the older.

"Seamus?" brown brows furrowed and said man's eyes blinked open. He smiled up at the shorter and reached out, cupping the sitting boy's face, stroking his thumb over it.

"You alright love?"

"Yea, but I'm a bit cold."

"Alright." He stretched and shifted, shaking Colin. "Wake up lil one, we need to move under the covers alright?"

"Kay." Colin yawned and kicked the blankets out from under him. Seamus raised his brow and shrugged, sitting up, much to the blonde's annoyance, and grabbing the comforter and sheet, tapping his chest for the youngest to snuggle back under. Noah grinned and shuffled over, pulling the warm material up and over his shoulder, pressing up to the warm body.

"Fuck you're freezing Noh!" Seamus wrapped an arm around the shivering boy, pulling him closer. The sandy blonde gave him a shy smile. "Don't you give me that innocent look! You're gonna catch a damn cold!" The youngest had a week immune system. He didn't get sick often because he took care of himself, but when stressful things would take him away from his routine then he would become careless and lose track of himself.

He had only ever seen the blonde sick once before and it was not a pretty sight. He became sickly pale and violently ill. He, Sand and Alex had to bring him to a hospital for a week. He had caught pneumonia. The brunette was frightened for the younger.

"Between, now." He grumbled getting the petite boy to steam roll him, landing between Seamus and Colin. The latter cracked an eye open confused. "Help me keep him warm alright?" The blonde just nodded and snuggled up to the cold boy like it was nothing. The older sighed and moved closer as well, leaning as close as he could, trying to keep him warm. Usually when the smallest got cold he would indulge in heated activities to bring his temperature up, but he didn't feel like doing that and leaving Colin out. That wouldn't be fair to the middle aged boy.

Noah shivered and moved closer to the Irishman, locking eyes, teeth chattering.

"You want me to grab some clothes for you?" The taller offered quietly, Colin passed out again. Noah bit his lip and shook his head no. Seamus sighed and leaned in, pressing their lips together, the younger responding feverishly, wrapping an arm around the thick neck. Seamus subconsciously rolled on top of the younger, nestling between his legs and aligning their members.

Noah whimpered and bucked against him, biting his lip. The brunette looked over at the sleeping Colin and flushed.

"We really shouldn't."

"Please? _Please_." The youngest whispered into the pale ear, nipping the spot right behind it. Seamus' eyes rolled and he panted, slowly moving his hips forwards against the smaller's, keeping an eye on Colin. Noah's legs wrapped around his waist and he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He locked eyes with the youngest and moved a bit faster, reaching between them to pull down the shorter's boxers just enough to pull his member out before doing likewise to himself.

The taller lowered his hips again and moaned deep in his chest, the younger gasping and shivering. Colin tended to like things a bit rough and out there, the harder the better. Noah on the other hand didn't care. He was very adaptable. There were times when he'd ride the older, crying out and forcing himself down hard and fast. Other times he would let out quiet gasps as they rocked together slowly. He would take any style Seamus through at him, one of the younger's favourites being straddling the older, sitting on him or on his hands and knees.

Noah was also a fucking tease just like Colin was; only he wouldn't give in. There would be times when he'd get the older so close to finishing then literally walk off to go do the laundry or cook dinner! Other times he'd stop right before, wait a bit and start again before stopping! He'd bring the older close up to five times In the same day before the taller would snap and flip the younger onto his stomach and pound into him.

He wondered if Colin could take that amount of teasing. Noah bucked against him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, biting into one and he shivered, moaning. Noah was _not_ a quiet person and usually never tried to be. The taller rocked down against him harder and jumped when a hand ran do his side. He looked over and locked eyes with Colin.

The blonde's eyes were glazed and lidded, his lip pulled between his teeth. Seamus stopped his movements much to the youngest boy's disagreement. Now what? How was he supposed to please the two of them _and_ himself without sleeping together? He moved his hips and leaned over, pressing the middle aged boy's lips to his and reaching down, grasping the stiff organ.

Colin moaned and opened his mouth, Noah bucking up against him, his moans escalading in volume.

"Shh! Alex is in the next room remember?" Seamus whispered moving faster. Noah brought a hand over his mouth and nodded, eyes squeezed shut as he whimpered, eyes rolling every so often. The other pushed the brunette's hand off his member, confused blue orbs looking at the blonde. Colin yawned and gave a sheepish smile, crawling under the covers and closing his eyes. He turned his back to the two rutting boys and settled down.

"Ah!" Noah arched and Seamus turned to him, watching the mouth drop, eyes squeeze shut and his body convulse, a sticky substance coating their stomachs. He groaned and welcomed the burn, sighing when his climax came. He rolled off Noah and kissed his cheek.

Colin bit his lips, eyes watering. He couldn't do this. Who was he kidding? Seamus was already choosing the other over him and it had only been a few hours! He squeezed his eyes shut, silent tears falling. He felt his lip split but ignored it, Seamus wouldn't notice anyways.

The brunette looked to the other side of him at his sleeping lover. Noah let out a quiet sound that he made whenever he fell asleep. The oldest noticed his old lover's shoulder shake and his eyes widened.

"Colin?" The shoulders shook harder and a quiet sob left his lips.

"I-I can't Shay." He buried his face in the pillow. Seamus reached over and tried to turn him. "No! Please just . . . I shouldn't have come back."

"Don't say that!" The brunette hissed spooning up behind the other.

"Why? You're perfectly happy with Noah! Why should I matter?"

"Colin don't!" Seamus held him closer and pressed his lips to the pale cheek.

"I can't do this Seamus, I'm sorry." He sat, crawling over the others and off the bed.

"Colin!" The brunette sat up but the blonde shook his head.

"It's not f-fair for me to come in years later and take something a-away that you gave to s-s-someone else." His lip trembled, a small amount of blood under it.

"Please Colin!"

"Don't come after me shay." Colin closed the door and Seamus jumped up trying to find his pants. Noah groaned and opened his eyes, the older opening the door. "I'll be right back." He practically slammed the door.

Alex opened his and raised a brow.

"Fuck! Where'd he go?" The brunette ran to the front door and threw it open, and then it clicked in. He looked over at the fireplace and his lip trembled. A loud sob left him and his knees gave way. No matter what he did it was the wrong choice.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, anal, oral sex, rimming, use of alcohol, male/male, character death

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), OC/Colin, Seamus/Noah (Noah, Seamus), Sand/Alex (Alex/Sand), Seamus/Colin/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Seamus knocked back another shot, his sandy blonde rubbing his back.

"Love it's been two months, you need to get yourself back together!" Noah stressed at the bar. Seamus sighed and nodded. He knew how much this was hurting Noah but he missed Colin.

"Noah?" The blonde turned and grinned.

"Josh? Long time no see!" They smiled and shook hands. Noah flushed slightly and sat down next to Seamus again. He knew all about _Josh_. Noah used to tell him about how he was his first boyfriend and crush. His eyes hardened and he shot Noah a look. The sandy blonde glared at him. "We need to have a talk Seamus, Now. See you in a bit Josh." He grabbed the older's arm and yanked him off the stool and out of the club around to the back. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" The Irishman asked annoyed.

"You can make out with Colin, agree to a damn threesome but you won't let me say hi to an old friend without getting mad?" Noah turned his back and let out a heavy breath. "You sit on your arse and mope all the time Shay. Either get yourself together or . . . or I'll pick my stuff up and move back in with Al."

"A-are you implying you want to leave me?" Seamus' eyes widened.

"Yes Seamus I am!" He spun and glared. "All day long all I hear is you moping about Colin! You love him not me! I was a damn rebound and it hurt to see you two but I can't imagine him! He came back for you and you let him go!"

"I did not! He was gone when I got down there!"

"You could have looked harder but you didn't!"

"He told me not too!" Seamus yelled back. Noah's eyes watered and he looked away.

"Well now I'm telling you."

"W-what?" His voice cracked and he looked at his lover. "Please not now!"

"I'm sorry Shay but if all you can think about is him then we weren't meant to be." Noah ran a hand through his hair body shaking, a sob leaving him.

"Y-you're dumping me aren't you?" The smaller sniffed and nodded, not making eye contact.

"I'll be over to pick up my stuff in the morning, actually, Sand and Alex will." He locked eyes with the older. "I can't do this Seamus. You love him too much to be with me. He's your world and you know it."

"I don't want to let you go."

"Don't make me get a restraining order Shay." The younger sighed. "This is for the best alright? Please just go find him and fix things." He bit his lip.

"Why is this so easy for you?" The brunette asked his heart clenching.

"Because I've been seeing Josh for over half a month Seamus." Said man's eyes widened. Noah was cheating on him? "I'm sorry Shay but we're both with the wrong people. It's best this way." He pushed past the older and back into the club. The brunette turned away in shock, aimlessly walking. When he stopped and looked up he gave a small laugh. Of all the places he had to wind up here. He knocked on the white door and waited.

"Seamus? The hell it's three A.M.!"

"I-I know and I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you." The older sighed and stepped aside, letting the shorter in, leading him to the living room and pointing to the couch.

"This better be good."

"Sorry Dean." He ran a hand through his hair. "Noah dumped me." The older stiffened and sighed. "He's been seeing someone else for half a month. I- I miss Colin so bad I just don't know what to do!" His eyes watered and he sniffed. Dean sighed and rubbed his back.

"Beg the smaller to take you back? I don't know what to do Seamus, you did this to yourself!"

"I know!" A loud sob fell from his lips and the darker boy's eyes widened. The stairs creaked and Ginny stepped in.

"What's going on? Seamus?" said man sniffed and gave a small smile.

"Seamus just needs a bit of guy time." Dean muttered sighing heavily. "You wanna crash on the couch?"

"N-no I have an apartment."

"I know that." Dean ground out. "But it's covered in stuff that is all about you and Noah." Ginny's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh Seamus!" She sat down and pulled him into a hug. He gave a chocked laugh.

"Thanks." He stood up and gave the taller a small smile. "I-I'm gonna head home. I'll be fine alright?"

"Call me when you get in so I know you're not dead." Dean stated sternly. Seamus smiled and nodded, heading out. He didn't call as soon as he got home; instead he headed straight to the living room plopping down on his couch in a heap.

The brunette sighed, and began flipping through channels on the TV, taking a large swig of his whiskey from the table. He barely went out ever since Colin left, and now Noah did too not to mention he was on the brink of being fired from his job. He ignored most calls from just about everyone and his house went to shit. He just stopped caring.

The Irish lad stood up and grabbed his coat and keys, maybe a nice long drive would clear his mind. He threw on his boots and headed out the door and into the rain. He reached his car in almost no time at all and buckled himself in, preparing for a nice ride. He always loved car rides when he was younger. He relaxed his body and started down the merely empty street. He ignored the tiredness he felt and concentrated on his unknown destination.

He stopped at the stoplight, rain picking up significantly and rubbed his eyes.

"Shit." He muttered vision blurring slightly. Perhaps now was not the time to drive. He also noted that he had been drinking. Alcohol, sleep deprivation and rain whilst driving didn't mix.

He continued and turned down the next street, circling back home. He looked out his window and did a double take. Blue eyes widened and he knew there was no time to actually react.

He watched the truck approach the passenger side at break neck speed. Seamus subconsciously grabbed the steering wheel tight and squeezed his eyes shut; the impact of the truck knocking him into the driver's door, smashing his head off the windshield, and then everything went black.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bring . . . bring . . . bri-_

"Hello?" Devon picked up the phone, pausing the movie. Dennis turned to him and impatiently, Colin reading in his room. "W-what?" He put the phone down and hit the speaker phone button.

"_We need to speak to a Devon Finnigan."_

"Well this is he." The brunette sat down nervously.

"_We have news regarding your older brother Seamus Finnigan."_ Their blue eyes widened and they subconsciously leaned closer.

"Alright."

"_Seamus Finnigan was in an accident around three this morning."_ They froze

"W-what kind of accident?" Devon asked throat tightening. He looked at the clock, it read two p.m.

"_Mr. Finnigan was in a car accident on his way home. The truck ran a red light and collided with your brother's car."_ The brunette let out a small noise from the back of his throat, eyes starting to water.

"I-is he alright?" Devon cleared his throat.

"_You need to come in and fill out some paperwork before we can discuss that." _

"O-ok." He hung up and turned to Dennis. They knew what they had to do. Slowly they walked over to the blonde's room and knocked. There was some shuffling and moments later the door opened.

"Yea?" He raised a brow at the sad looks in their eyes.

"Colin? It's Seamus."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey I'm here about Seamus Finnigan." Devon said to the lady at the front desk.

"One moment please." She paged a doctor and asked them to take a seat. Well they were going to but ended up pacing nervously instead. It took ten _long_ minutes for the guy to get there. The man stopped in front and sighed.

"I take it you're Devon?" He asked. The brunette nodded. "Alright shall we speak in private or-"

"No, they can hear. This is my boyfriend of six years and his older brother, someone very dear to Seamus." Devon said. The doctor nodded and cleared his throat.

"Around three this morning your brother got in an accident. He had been drinking but that was really the only fault." The sibling of Seamus sighed. Of course he'd being drinking he was doing that a lot lately. "The truck that struck his car ran a red light. The car had to be totalled and welded through in order to get to your brother." The three boys paled. "He hit his head rather hard off the windshield and has whiplash and a concussion, other than that just his arm is broken. He was very lucky. Would you like to see him?" They nodded and Colin tried to hide the fact he was starting to cry. He almost lost his Seamus . . . well not his Seamus anymore . . .

The three walked towards the area. "Two at a time though alright? One will have to wait."

"You two go first." Colin mumbled. "I wanna minute with him." They nodded. He sat out there waiting for a good fifteen minutes, fiddling and biting the inside of his cheek to distract himself from crying. When the others came out he hesitantly walked into the room. He flinched at the bandaged and bruised face. He had a black eye and a bandage on the upper corner of his forehead, arm in a cast. He was lying on his back, eyes closed, that terrible beeping filling the room.

Colin sniffed and walked to the closest side of the bed to the arm that wasn't in a cast. He briefly realized he would probably get in shirt for what he was about to do but he could care less. The blonde crawled onto the small mattress and nuzzled himself between the taller's good arm and his body, head in the crook of the tanned man's neck, arm slung over the thick waist.

A sob left the small man who was slowly turning back into that fifteen year old boy. He gripped the taller's night shirt, his lip trembling.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered into the thick neck, another loud cry leaving him. "I didn't mean a-any of it! I want-ted you to f-f-follow me. I did. I'm sorry; I'm s-so sorry." He pulled himself closer to the older man. "You mean so damn much to me and it hurt everyday in prison that I didn't get to see you, then I did but there was Noah." He sniffed. "A-and I was mad a-and jealous. He got to have y-you and I w-w-waited four and a h-half fucking years!" Another sob fell from him. "I-I can't keep doing this, I _need_ you! _Please_ don't leave me, please." His body shook violently. "Y-you're my world, I-I'm nothing without you! I-I can't lose you again! D-don't leave me." He recited the same words from way back when, when the blonde had attempted suicide and the older held him and rocked him.

"I love you Seamus, so much." He rubbed the broad chest, more tears falling. "I-I wanna try again, I don't care if we have to start as acquaintances! I-if you're still w-with Noah, no d-d-doubt you are, then I'll wait for you! And I-if you don't ever split then I-I'll b-be o-o-ok." It was obviously a lie but he just wanted the older to _move_.

"Please don't leave me Shay. Please." He jumped when a hand wrapped around him and landed on his waist.

"You know Cols." The raspy voice filled the room, "I'm drugged, not dead." He turned his head and locked eyes with the blonde, giving him a small smile. A loud cry left the blonde and he dove forwards, grabbing the older in a tight embrace, body shaking violently as loud sobs filled the room. "Ow! My arm! Cols my arm!"

"S-s-sorry." He moved over and looked down at the Irishman. "W-w-what all did you hear?"

"Uh from the first I'm sorry." The brunette slurred, grinning mischievously.

"Seamus!" Colin glared. "You could have told me instead of letting me cry and blubber all over you!"

"B-but I missed it." Seamus said quietly, looking away. The blonde stilled for a moment before hesitantly placing a kiss to the older's jaw. The brunette smiled and looked over at him. "I feel high."

"You look high. You'll remember this later right?" He asked nervously.

"Probably." He rubbed the petite back. "You're getting too thin Cols."

"I-I know." He bit his lip. He was five foot two and seventy eight pounds. He was beyond underweight. "So are you." He motioned. The older chuckled his deep laugh and nodded.

"Yeah I guess I am. Fuck I missed this." He tightened his arm, pulling the other tighter to him. The smaller nuzzled his head back in its usual place between the older's neck and shoulder. He reached his hand up and placed it on the opposite side of Seamus' head, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "Mmm and just so you know." The brunette grumbled out, obviously dozing off, "I'm not with Noah, he dumped me around twelve thirty this morning."

"Oh." Colin couldn't help the fact that the news made him happy; he wanted Seamus with no one but himself. God he was such a needy 21 year old! Seamus let out a content sound and smiled, turning his head towards the other, resting his cheek against Colin's forehead.

Devon and Dennis peered in to tell them that they were leaving, since they were Colin's ride and Seamus was awake when they went in too. They looked at the bed and gave soft grins watching the two men curl up into one another, both smiling in their half awake, half asleep state of mind. The two boys wondered what would happen when Seamus was off the drugs and saw Colin. Would he remember everything? They left with small smiles on their faces.

Just outside the door a sandy blonde turned away, placing the flowers he got for the older on the table outside the Irishman's hospital door, a tear slipping down his cheek.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Just for those who don't know, I have a one shot I just put out . . . I was half asleep and I was reading over it . . . yeah some grammar/spelling mistakes and wrong words . . . but it's still one hell of a kinky Sealin one shot! If you're interested it's called "Payback's A Bitch" Hope you all like it (It was dedicated to my three most common reviewers . . . you know who you are . . . obviously .)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yes I know I usually update every five days and it's been three but I'm going to be gone for a week so I'm uploading this now. I will upload when I get back also then continue my normal postings after that.**_

_**I'm glad to hear some of you liked my random one shot . . . which I've been asked to make more so sure, why not. Weirdest pairings ever! It's called 'Payback's A Bitch' under the Sealin section of course! Hope more of you read it ^^**_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**You should really know by now that I'm the queen of twists . . .**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, anal, oral sex, rimming, use of alcohol, male/male, character death

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), OC/Colin, Seamus/Noah (Noah, Seamus), Sand/Alex (Alex/Sand), Seamus/Colin/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

Just outside the door a sandy blonde turned away, placing the flowers he got for the older on the table outside the Irishman's hospital door, a tear slipping down his cheek. Noah casted one last longing look in the older's direction. _Please look up, please look up._ He hoped. _If you want me you'll look at me. Please look, please._ But he didn't, he was too wrapped up in the blonde on his lap.

The youngest turned and started away, walking up to Alex in the sitting room.

"He alright?" He asked quietly.

"Seems that way. Colin's with him." Noah mumbled. His brother gave him a sympathetic look and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, leading him out of the place.

The nurse stopped before entering Seamus' room and picked up the flowers. She smiled and stalked over to the two boys.

"Mr. Finnigan these were left outside of your room, they're addressed to you." She handed the bouquet over and the brunette looked at the card.

_I'm sorry_

_I miss you so much. I hope you'll be alright._

_We're worried about you, all three of us._

_Yeah even them. They like you a lot Seamus; they're just . . . disappointed I guess._

_I'm sorry for what I did to you._

_I never thought you'd end up here in this damn place._

_Come home when you get out, or call me, or something. _

_Please. Just let me know you're alright._

_I love you Seamus. I really, really do._

A tear slipped down the brunettes face and he sniffed, looking at the orange and yellow Cymbidium orchids. They were usually only found in Vietnam and rather expensive. They were his favourite flower.

Out of everyone he'd ever known, he only ever told one person his favourite type of flowers. Noah.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blue eyes cracked open and he yawned stretching. He momentarily forgot about the accident and was surprised to find himself in a hospital bed with the person he wanted to see most. He remembered their conversation before passing out and grinned hugging the blonde tight against him. His smile faltered however when he spotted the bright flowers on his bedside table (you can look at the photos of the flowers if you like, I posted the links at the end of the story). Colin moaned and shifted closer, plopping his head on the taller's chest.

When the brunette was released, Colin helped the taller back home and sat next to him on the couch, folding his hands in his lap. Seamus had asked the blonde to put the flowers on the table, the note hidden in his pocket. He just told the blonde that they looked nice, which they did so he didn't technically lie . . .

"Look we still need to have a talk though." The blonde mumbled. Seamus nodded and turned to the smaller waiting for what he knew was going to come. "I-I'm not ready to date. I-I wanna be with you but I don't know." He let out a breath.

"You don't trust me?" He raised a brow and the smaller nodded. "Why? I never cheated or anything! You told me to move on! I did then _you_ came back and I fell for you all over again like we never left. But I still loved Noah!" he sighed. "Then we tried for the three of us and you left, made me feel like shit and told me not to follow you! I ended up being a complete mess! I tried to find you again, and again." His eyes watered a little and he cleared his throat, the blonde looking down at his hands. "Th-then I get in an accident and BOOM! There you are! And you're confessing all this stuff to me and you don't trust _me?_ Well I don't know if I can trust _you_."

"I-I'm sorry." The younger wiped his cheek and sniffed. "I do wanna be with you and I do trust you, it's just that it's been so damn long since we've been together I don't know what to do!" he dropped his head into his hands and sighed the older reaching over to rub his back. Colin scootched over and leaned against the taller's side, his good arm thrown over the petite boy's shoulder.

"We can take it slow for now alright? Start as friends, go on a few dates?" Seamus offered. The younger nodded. They plopped in a movie and settled down to watch, both smiling slightly. Perhaps this really could work! Seamus' eyes kept darting the flowers on the table and it made him feel guilty.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He let out a heavy breath and knocked on the door. The wooden object swung open and a man grinned at him.

"You're just in time Seamus!" The brunette smiled and followed the tall man inside and to the living room. Dean had organized a party with Ginny's consent and the house was pact. Harry and Neville were in a far corner, whispering back and forth. Ron was mumbling away with Pansy, Blaise was watching them intently, glaring along with Nott. Draco and Hermione were sitting quietly together smiling every so often. Well she would smile and he would nod. Fred and George of course were there yelling over the whispers and laughing loudly, Luna was sitting quietly staring into space, Dennis and Devon were attached at the mouths and Colin was seated on an armchair looking slightly uncomfortable.

Seamus made his way over to the blonde and tapped his foot with his shoe. The blonde looked up and let out a relieved sigh, standing up to greet the taller.

"How've you been?" He asked flushing slightly. They had been '_friends'_ for about four months now.

"Alright. Not too bad and yourself?" The smaller shrugged and bit his lip. Seamus raised a brow and smiled. Every surface area had someone's arse on it and he knew damn well what his ex lover was thinking. He sat down on the chair Colin had been on and tapped his lap hiding his grin when the smaller flushed deeply but sat down carefully. For the first while he was tense and stiff, watching the others talk and make-out.

Slowly Colin relaxed and leaned back pressing his back to Seamus' chest, the taller stopping himself from wrapping his arms around the young boy.

"Seamus?" the blonde mumbled over the music that had started.

"Yeah?" He strained his ears to listen.

"Never mind." Colin glanced to the area where a few people were dancing. Seamus smirked and pressed his lips to the smaller's ear, feeling him shiver.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"O-ok." The blonde stood up and the older followed, letting the petite boy lead him. They stopped a bit farther from the others where it was a bit quieter but the small man still looked nervous.

"So you wanna dance upstairs where it's a bit quieter?" Seamus offered. Colin bit his lip and nodded, taking the brunettes hand and following. They stopped in the hall and turned into the guest room, music still audible. "Better?"

"Y-yeah." The blonde shuffled closer and the taller smiled, placing his hands on the narrow hips, the younger's around his neck, neither making eye contact. The blonde turned his head and placed his cheek on the taller's breast bone, the top of the English man's head about an inch above the older's chin. Seamus slid his arms around the small waist, almost hugging him, and pulled Colin closer, letting out a content noise.

"We've never danced before have we?" Seamus mumbled into the pale ear, eyes closed. Noah tended to love playing the music so they had danced many times. Mind you faster beats tended to end up with them starkers and laying horizontally instead. But they had gone to club together too. Seamus had fun grinning away at the fact that he had the adorable boy that all the others had wanted.

"Sure just not this kind of dancing." The Irishman let out a bark of a laugh and nodded.

"True. Well I rather enjoy both kinds of dancing." This type of flirting had been happening for about a week, starting on msn and then the phone and now in person. Seamus jumped when his phone went and pouted pulling back. He raised his brow when he checked the ID from the text message.

"What?" The younger asked confused.

"Our brothers want to know where we are and they wanna go home but are nervous in this neighbourhood . . . in other words," Seamus sighed and rubbed his one arm, still not used to the cast not being present. He had it removed three days prior and told to be careful. "They want me to give them a ride." He finished, rolling his blue eyes. Colin smiled and nodded.

"I should head back too then" He flushed. The brunette gave a small nod, both heading out of the room. They walked down the steps and into the loud area, meeting their brothers at the door and heading out.

"Why were you two up there . . . alone?" Dennis asked smirking, Devon grinning next to him. The eldest Creevey turned redder than a tomato and looked at his feet.

"We were just talking but it was too loud down stairs." Seamus muttered.

"Well don't worry about the ride, Hermione and Draco were leaving anyways and offered." Dennis said smiling. He hugged his brother and Devon cleared his throat.

"Oh and ah . . . A-Alex is here."

"What?" The brunette's eyes widened and he looked around, spotting the redhead and a tall man with a sandy spiked Mohawk. Colin bit his lip and looked away. "Hey Cols?" Said boy nodded. "Can we finish our dance?"

"The song ended Shay." The blonde muttered.

"So? Let's start a new one then alright?" The smaller smiled at the taller's suggestion and nodded. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and hands slipped onto his waist.

Colin looked over to the side and his eyes widened when they locked with brilliant blue ones. Noah gave him a small smile and slowly turned away, walking up to another man, one with brown hair and blue eyes and broad shoulders. He looked a bit like Seamus. The taller leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to the sandy blondes. Alex was watching them but didn't seem overly pleased with this new guy. Colin stiffened when the redhead started towards them.

"Finnigan?" Seamus froze and closed his eyes, turning and facing the other. "Can we talk?" The younger nodded and kissed the blonde's cheek, Green eyes narrowing at the petite boy as he followed his brother's ex up the stairs.

"What is it? Is it Noah? Is he alright? It was him that sent the flowers wasn't it?"

"Shut up." Alex said without any emotion. The other nodded and walked into a spare room, sitting on the bed. The muggle stepped in and closed the door, leaning on the wall next to the mattress. "Yes it's about Noah. I'm not sure if he's alright or not. He says he is but he's lost that . . . spark he had in his eyes. He keeps getting ill and stressed. His medication has been doubled and I don't like his new boyfriend. I don't think he's treating Noah right.

"Sand says I can't get involved, that it's not my business. Besides when I try and talk to Noh he just yells at me and stomps off in a huff. He moved in with him too." He locked eyes with the brunette. "He has bruises and won't say where he got them. He's come to my house in tears with a black eye more than once."

"W-what?" Seamus' voice dropped a few octaves.

"He had a sprained wrist and a broken nose as well. A week and a half ago he had a concussion." He looked back at the wall across from him. "I'm no idiot. I actually have an extremely high IQ. I know what's going on and I'm sure you do too." He looked at the shocked Irishman. "He went by the hospital the moment he found out you were in an accident.

"He threw a fit until Sand and I went with him to get the flowers. Sand drove us there and I waited in the waiting room. He went to your room but Colin was there. So he left. He dropped the flowers and just left." Alex ran a hand through his hair.

"He went back home that night to Josh. That was when he had the black eye and a hairline fracture in his right arm. His shoulder had been popped out of place too." He sighed. "I need you to talk him out of this relationship."

"H-how?"

"I don't know or care how! Just do it!" Alex yelled glaring at him. "He fucking needs you Seamus! He sat by your bloody side whilst you fucking moped around and you're practically abandoning him!" The older turned towards the door and threw a look over his shoulder. "Please. I-I really need your help." He walked off and the brunette wiped his cheeks, a sniffle leaving him. Noah was just letting the other do that to him? Why?

"Seamus?" Said man looked up and gave a small smile to Colin. "Y-you're going to get back with him aren't you?"

"I don't know Colin." He ran a hand through his hair. "I want you both to move in. I'll get two more beds even that way none of us actually have to sleep together."

"I-I don't think that's such a good Idea Shay." Colin sighed. He looked up at the older and bit his lip, watching the blue eyes look sadly down at the carpet. "You really love him don't you?"

"Yeah." He sniffed. "I love you both."

"Alright." The blonde whispered. "I'll move in. And one bed is fine just . . . don't fuck next to me again." He muttered. Seamus walked over quickly and pulled the younger to him, hugging the shorter tight. Colin smiled and pulled back, lightly kissing the taller. "Go get him Shay." The brunette nodded and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. He watched the sandy head move towards the door and yelled his name but the music was too loud. He shoved his way through the crowd and toppled out the door.

"Noah!" Said boy spun and looked at him shocked.

"S-Seamus?" Josh glared and stepped in front of the petite boy. Noah bit his lip and turned his back to his ex.

"I need to talk to Noah." Seamus ground out.

"Piss off Finnigan." Josh hissed. Sand stepped out and walked up to the Irishman.

"Noah come here." His deep voice mumbled out. The sandy blonde's shoulders shook and he shook his head no. "Now Noah." The small boy, only five foot nothing, turned and walked quickly over to the six foot five man. "Get in my car. Al and I are taking you home."

"It's not his home anymore!" Josh glared. Noah took a step towards his boyfriend and Sand took a different approach. "Ignatius is still on your old bed Noah." The sandy blonde's head snapped towards his brother's fiancé.

"I-Iggy?" He whispered out. Sand gave a soft smile, something very few got to see, and nodded.

"Right on your pillow where you left him." Noah walked back over to Sand and grabbed his sleeve. He looked at Josh.

"C-can I go get him? Please?"

"Aren't you a bit old to have a stuffed animal?" Josh raised his brow and Noah shook his head, his breath quickening.

"N-n-n-no! I-I-I n-n-need him!" He started to hyperventilate and Seamus acted without thinking.

"Noah! Noah calm down!" He lightly grasped both sides of his face and made the other look at him. "Breath, it's alright, we'll go get Iggy." He brushed the hair out of the other's face, still breathing quickly. "Happy place Noah. Come on. Close your eyes. You're in the mandarin orange room." The smaller nodded.

Colin had stepped out along with Alex and both were watching silently.

"Alright, are you in the room?" Noah nodded. "Where's Ignatius?"

"I-in m-my arms." Seamus slid his hands down and lightly rubbed the younger's neck. The sandy blonde's eyes shot open and he sprung back, a yell leaving him, his breathing becoming quick enough to make him dizzy. "NOAH!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Now you have to wait just over a week to find out what happens! Mwuhahaha! **_

_**Seamus' flowers:**_

www. flowerpictures vietnam_ flowers/orchids/ cymbidium/pages/cymbidium-

www. flowerpictures vietnam_ flowers/orchids/ cymbidium/pages/cymbidium-

www. flowerpictures vietnam_ flowers/orchids/ cymbidium/pages/cymbidium-


	7. Chapter 7

_**As promised, I am back and now I shalst upload!**_

_**TO: Aurora:**_

_**Yes he's having an anxiety attack. Actually a slight case of Posttraumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) in a way**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**. . . why are there muggles at a wizarding party. . ? Good question . . .but here's a hint . . . what muggles?**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, anal, oral sex, rimming, use of alcohol, male/male, character death

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), OC/Colin, Seamus/Noah (Noah, Seamus), Sand/Alex (Alex/Sand), Seamus/Colin/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"I-in m-my arms." Seamus slid his hands down and lightly rubbed the younger's neck. The sandy blonde's eyes shot open and he jumped back, a yell leaving him, his breathing becoming quick enough to make him dizzy.

"NOAH!" The brunette sprung forwards and lightly grabbed the terrified boy's hands. He looked around and locked eyes with Sand. "Get Iggy!" The older nodded and took off in a run, slipping in the car and heading off. "Come on babe, breath, breath for me!" He watched horrified as the tears streamed down the pale cheeks, the smaller collapsing onto his knees and rolling into the fetal position.

"The fuck did you do to him?" Seamus yelled, his voice raising a few octaves, glaring at Josh. The other just shrugged. "I'd kick your fucking ass but the last thing I need is for him to get even more freaked out!" He lightly touched the younger's arm and yelped when the other bit him, shuffling away, covering his ears with his hands, screams leaving him. Where the fuck were the police? Would they take him to the loony bin? Ok police is a bad idea.

"Noah it's me, calm down, Noah!" The other started to cry harder and shake violently.

"N-n-n-not there, s-s-s'lie, h-h-he wouldn-nt come b-back." More tears fell and a car screeched to a stop, Sand running back up and handing the orange elephant to Seamus, heading back over to his lover and wrapping an arm around the worried man.

"Hey Noah look! Iggy's here!"

"N-no h-he's not!" The smaller screamed. "I don't l-like this game a-a-anymore!" Seamus looked at him and leaned closer, pressing the stuffed animal against the other's arms that were covering his ears. The sandy blonde stiffened for a moment and snatched the item away, sobbing into it. Josh had already left by this point but frankly, none of them cared, they just needed Noah to snap out of it.

The brunette shuffled closer and let out a small smile when the petite boy crawled hesitantly onto his lap, gripping the elephant and his shirt tight.

"Go to your mandarin orange room Noah." He whispered slowly wrapping his arms around the smaller. "You have Iggy with you." The smaller nodded, still breathing heavily and crying. "Your other animals are there too. Iggy the elephant is in your arms, Gerald the panda is on the light yellow bed along with Taylor the giraffe and Tessa the monkey. On your pillow is Sammy the wolf and Daisy the tiger." His breathing slowed and his sobs turned into hiccups.

"Alright now crawl onto your light yellow bed ok?" He rocked the smaller. "Alright, pull all your teddies to yourself, hug them nice and tight" Noah nodded at him, head nestled under the other's chin. "Good, alright. Let your eyes slide shut Noah."

Colin watched with a small smile as the young man's eyes slipped closed.

"Are you sleepy?" The other nodded. "Alright, you can sleep. It's ok, you're allowed to sleep here. Nothing can happen to you in this room."

Colin thought back to Seamus' house and a small smile graced his lips. The soft orange walls and light yellow sheets, Iggy the elephant on the pillow. Was that his safe haven?

"He's asleep." Seamus whispered, carefully standing, holding the smaller bridal style to him.

"I ah" Sand cleared his throat. "I brought the rest of the animals back to your place by the way, they're on Noah's side of the bed. I still had the extra key."

"Thanks." Seamus smiled and followed the eldest. Sand drove Noah, Seamus and Colin back to the brunette's flat before heading back home with his fiancé. Only when the others were out of sight is when Alex finally broke down. His lover pulled him as close as he could and held him tight, kissing his forehead and rubbing his arm, his own eyes going glossy. This was the first time in six years he had ever seen him cry. He didn't even cry at his parent's funeral.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin opened the door and Seamus thanked him. The blonde rushed over to the bed and pulled the covers back. The older smiled at him and placed the youngest down carefully. He slipped the sandy blonde's shirt off followed by his jeans. He bit his lip and turned watery eyes away. There were bruises along the other's body. The one that stuck out most though was the fading marks around the petite boy's neck. No wonder he freaked out when he touched it. Seamus placed Iggy under the other's arm when he rolled onto his side before covering him up, the other teddies around him.

"I'll be in the living room." Colin whispered. The eldest nodded and leaned down, the two sharing a quick kiss before the blonde headed off, flipping through the channels. Seamus crawled onto his side of the bed and slipped under the covers, watching the small boy carefully. Noah shot up and let out a yell, looking around frightened. Colin was at the door in seconds.

"Noah! Noah it's just me!" Said boy turned and locked eyes with the brunette. Tears welled up in his eyes and his lip trembled.

"I-I'm so sor-rry." He whimpered out. Seamus smiled at him.

"You did nothing wrong. Come here Noh." The smaller dove forwards and hugged the taller tight, wailing into his chest. The Irishman pulled him closer and lied down, playing with the smaller's hair until he fell back asleep.

"He gonna be alright?" Colin asked quietly.

"I hope so. I've never seen him like this. He used to get panic attacks every so often but never like this." He ran his fingers through the thick locks and gave Colin a smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He let out a sigh and leaned back against the broad chest, watching a movie that neither really cared about. The taller shifted on the couch and kissed the top of the others head.

"Alright there Al?" Sand mumbled. The younger nodded and looked up at him, smiling when the blue eyed man leaned down and lightly pressed their lips together. He slipped his hand into the soft hair, the Mohawk down for the day, and sighed into the kiss.

His cell rang and the green eyed one jumped picking it up and answering.

"Yeah?" He shivered as lips lightly pressed to his neck, a hand gently rubbing his stomach.

"_It's C-Colin."_ The quiet voice squeaked out. Alex raised his brow and bit back a moan, teeth nipping his neck.

"Hello C-Colin. What is it?" He rolled his eyes a little annoyed that the blonde had to call him.

"_Y-you said to k-keep you updated on Noah."_ Right. The redhead hummed into the phone. _"He's on the couch now with Seamus. H-he's eating some toast with . . . Iggy?"_ He could hear Seamus saying that he got the name right that time. _"And Seamus is watching him carefully."_

"Alright, thanks." Sand had stopped assaulting the younger's neck when he realized that the call was about Noah. Alex hung up and sighed, flashing the tall man a smile. "He's alright."

"Good, I'm glad."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting on the far side. Seamus was against the opposite, leaning on the arm rest, the youngest curled up against him, nibbling on the toast. They stayed that way for a while. The blonde slowly began to drift off to sleep and let out a small smile when someone cuddled up to him. They crawled onto his lap and kissed his forehead.

The muggle born opened his eyes and stared down into the nervous blue of the smallest. He gave a small smile and wrapped an arm around the petite waist, Seamus passed out on the other end. Noah needed someone to comfort him and once Seamus falls asleep, he's a bitch to wake back up.

"I-I'm sorry." Noah whispered snuggling into the other, pressing his side along the other's chest, his back against the arm rest.

"What for?" Colin subconsciously played with the sandy strands of hair, a pleased noise leaving the other's throat.

"Taking him from you." He whispered, playing with the hand that was on his waist. The taller thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I told him to move on. To be honest, I'm happy he found someone like you." Colin looked down at the other. "He really loves you, you know that right?" Noah nodded and leaned up, pecking the blonde's nose.

"He loves you too." Colin smiled at him.

"I know." He watched the sandy blonde pull a plump bottom lip between his teeth and crawl off his lap, offering his hand out to the older. The wizard smiled and took the hand, letting the other lead him back into the bedroom. A thin brow rose and Noah crawled under the sheets, snuggling up to Iggy and taping the spot in front of him.

Colin chuckled and joined him under the covers. The younger leaned forwards and hesitantly pressed his lips to the other's, smiling brightly when Creevey kissed him back.

"You should sleep Noah."He whispered, reaching out and brushing the sandy strands behind the pale ear. He blinked when the younger pushed on his chest.

Colin laid down onto his back and grinned when the smallest curled up on his chest, still hugging his orange elephant, laying a gentle kiss on the clothed chest. He felt his breathing even out and smiled, rubbing the thin arm.

"I'm glad to see he likes you." Seamus mumbled from the doorway, leaning on the frame, arms crossed and a smile in place. "It takes a lot for him to really warm up to someone like that." He walked over to the bed and slipped in on his side, shuffling closer to the other two. "Thank you for trying this again Colin." Said boy nodded and bit his lip.

Seamus smiled and leaned over, pressing their lips together gently. Noah snuggled closer to the man under him, making both occupants smile at him, a small noise leaving the petite teen.

"He's happy. He makes weird noises in his sleep like that when he is." He brushed his fingers through the soft locks and Colin looked at him.

"If it came down to it Seamus, I hope it won't, but if it does," the older raised his brow "I want you to stay with him alright?"

"Colin-"

"I said _if_ Seamus, not _when_" The taller smiled and gave a curt nod. "He needs you to stay by him."

"Fine but only if you promise me something." The brunette muttered. Colin nodded at him. "_If_ something happens to me, you'll stay with him too." The blonde gave a small smile.

"Promise."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blue eyes slipped open and a smile slipped across his face. He lifted his head from the blonde's neck and shoulder, Seamus snuggled up to him from behind. He felt twice as safe as normal, and he loved it. They had been living together for about two weeks now, the three of them, and so far everything was going very well.

Seamus managed to juggle both of them equally, and when he got tired, both took care of him and each other. He could see when his two blonde looked at each other that they were falling in love themselves. He was pretty sure Noah already had fallen for Colin and the older of the two was slowly returning the feeling.

Noah yawned and carefully slipped out with Iggy, snickering when Colin rolled and shoved the older onto his back in his sleep, shuffling close to him and sighing. Seamus' eyes cracked open as they often did and smiled at Noah. The sandy blonde stuck his tongue out and headed to the kitchen, most likely to make breakfast. He was an amazing cook to say the least. The flat was still soft peaches and beiges with the wooden floors. Colin had agreed to keep it that way when the oldest explained that orange was Noah's power colour and also made him feel relaxed and safe.

There was a knock on the door and Seamus tried not to laugh as he watched the sandy blonde slide across the floor in his boxers and socks, wearing Colin's button up shirt. He heard the door open and he kissed the blonde's forehead, slipping out from under him. He walked over to the dresser and yanked a pair of boxers on. So far he was the only one that didn't care if he slept nude. The two blondes were both a bit shy with each other still.

He stretched and glanced at Colin again before slipping out of the room. He raised his brow and froze. The doorway was open and no one was there. Every so often Noh had a habit of doing that, but the thing that got him was the smell of something burning. Noah had never burned a single thing the entire time they had been together. Ok well he burned a tray of cookies once but that was because he and Seamus had decided to get a little frisky and forgot about them.

He jogged into the kitchen and took the pans off the burners, placing them in the sink and shutting the elements off. He dashed to the door and stared down the stairwell. Nothing. He ran back in and searched everywhere he could. Where were Noah and Iggy?

"COLIN!" Said boy came stumbling into the room half asleep.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes and stiffened at the panicked face of his lover.

"I can't find Noah!"

"Did he go to the store? Did you burn something?" He made a face. "This is why you're not allowed to cook-"

"Noah left the stove on." He said sternly. The blonde froze and exchanged looks with Seamus, both dashing out of the apartment and down the steps. They ran out the front door and saw nothing. The brunette summoned his phone and hit speed dial three.

"_WHAT?"_ He flinched.

"Sorry to interrupt your intimate moment Alex." Seamus said quickly. It went deadly silent on the other line.

"_What happened? Where's Noah?"_

"I don't know! There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it and I haven't seen him since!"

"_Maybe he's shopping?"_ he heard Sand offer, his deep sleepy voice ringing through.

"He burned the breakfast!" Colin yelled into the phone making Seamus flinch.

"OW!" He glared at the smaller receiving a sheepish smile.

"_WHAT?" _ He heard cursing and mumbled whispers. _"Sand and I will be there in fifteen, get dressed."_ The phone's dial tone sounded and both ran back up the three flights of stairs and into the apartment to the bedroom. They got dressed as quick as they could and began pacing, jumping when they heard the other two run up the steps. "W-what happened?" The redhead asked out of breath. Sand raised his brow.

"You're getting out of shape."

"Shut up its winter!" He hissed. The taller just rolled his eyes.

"There was a knock, he went and answered it, I heard the door open and that was it, no other noises or anything! He was just gone!"

"People don't just vanish Finnigan!" Alex spat. Colin's eyes widened and he grabbed Seamus' wrist tight.

"What?"

"Apparation" the blonde muttered. The brunette stiffened and his eyes widened.

"FUCK! We've been here so damn long I completely forgot about it!" He started hyperventilating and Colin literally slapped him, surprising the other two.

"Panicking won't do fuck all Shay! Think! Who would kidnap him?"

"What the hell do you mean they apparated?" Alex yelled. The two wizards sighed and bit their lips.

"I-it's where you are in one place and you concentrate, and find yourself somewhere else." Seamus muttered.

"But you heard nothing and apparating make a _crack_ sound!" Colin pointed out. Both slowly looked towards the fireplace. Seamus walked briskly towards it and closed his eyes.

"There's floo powder on the floor."

"We don't have floo powder Seamus." The blonde said a little nervously.

"What the fuck is going on?" Alex yelled

. . . . . . . . .

_**Noah's Elephant Iggy . . . except his is orange . . .**_

feeds2. yourstorewizards 2168/images /200x200/edgar-floppy- elephant-stuffed-animal .gif


	8. Chapter 8

_**Two more chapters after this!**_

_**TO: Michael**_

_**You'll find out in this chapter what I meant by 'what muggles?'. Also . . . stop getting the villain right!**_

_**TO: SamHAS**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to you. I think you'll enjoy the ending . . . well not the ending, ending of the chapter but just before it . . . let's just say, revenge is best served through an ex-best friend . . .**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, anal, oral sex, rimming, use of alcohol, male/male, character death

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), OC/Colin, Seamus/Noah (Noah, Seamus), Sand/Alex (Alex/Sand), Seamus/Colin/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"We don't have floo powder Seamus." The blonde said a little nervously.

"What the fuck is going on?" Alex yelled getting fed up. The smaller two exchanged glances and sighed.

"Look there really are such things as witches and wizards and trolls and werewolves-"

"I know that!" Alex yelled. "What the fuck happened to my baby brother?" Seamus blinked.

"Y-you know about it?"

"Yes! Noah and I are both wizards!" He growled out.

"I thought he was a muggle!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Well we thought you were so there ya go. Now where the _fuck _is my baby brother?"Alex shouted. Sand grasped his shoulders and kneaded them, calming down the redhead.

"We- ah, we don't know." Colin whispered, biting his lip.

"Help me find him or I'll break your legs." He turned on his heel, dragging his larger fiancé out with him. Most didn't know but Alex was definitely like the demanding wife. And Sand was very much the husband that would do anything to please that wife. He loved Al more than anyone else in the world, and Alex loved him equally. Just a different kind of love than he had for Noah . . . thank gosh for that.

Seamus began to pace, nervousness running through him. Who would take away Noah? What did Noah have that others wanted . . . well he was rather rich . . . but most wizards don't care about that if they're kidnapping someone! If they do it's usually for magical artefacts.

"Who would steal something precious to you Shay?" Colin asked sitting down.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He raised his brow. "Oh! Who would take Noah to hurt me?" The blonde nodded at him. Seamus froze. "Stay here! I'm going to check in with a few people and figure out where he lives!" He yelled startling the smaller.

"What? Why?" the brunette closed his eyes and concentrated, disappearing with a _crack_ "Seamus! Fucken hell!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He shifted again and pulled on the ropes that bound his wrists together behind the chair, blindfold over his eyes and something in his mouth. His shirt was god knows where and his body stung. He felt the cold metal again and yelped when it dug in a bit, a tickle feeling falling down his arm. He had been here for a while now, that much he knew but that was about it. Fingertips trailed up and down his bare thigh, clad in nothing but his boxers and a pair of socks.

His breathing quickened when another sting hit his upper thigh, his eyes squeezing shut under the cloth.

"Stubborn little fucker aren't ya?" The voice rang out. "Haven't said a word beyond the random yelp." Fingers brushed through his hair and he shivered, the room was freezing cold. He was freezing cold. "Tell me where it is pretty little Noah." The blade ran along his jaw and he hissed, biting down on the cloth. The blindfold was yanked off and he glared at the taller man.

"Bet you wish your perfect lover and your boy toy were here don't you? Or perhaps you'd even want your daddy? Been a long time since you last saw him." He took out the gag, making a face at the wet material. "Well it has been in your mouth for three hours. Thirsty?" Noah spit at him and yelped when a fist collided across his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where the hell does he live?" Seamus yelled barging into the Malfoy home. Hermione jumped and glared at him.

"A hello would be nice! Maybe a _knock_ too?"

"Nott took Noah!" He yelled, eyes starting to sting. The bushy haired girl was up in a flash, her husband with a shocked expression.

"I have no idea where he is. After seventh year I stopped talking with him for Hermione's sake." He said cautiously.

"Fuck!" Seamus gripped his hair. "Where does Blaise live?" Malfoy quickly scribbled down an address and Seamus stepped into the fireplace, throwing down the powder and disappearing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Blaise can you get me a cloth?" Nott asked quietly, keeping an eye on the tired blonde. He had taken him at eight that morning and it was six at night, the smaller bruised and bloodied, dehydrated and hungry.

"Iggy." Noah whispered. Their heads shot to him. "I miss Iggy." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh so you're not a mute?" Blaise said surprised. Nott rolled his eyes.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know." Noah mumbled.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I've never lied in my damn life! I don't fucking know where it is!" He yelped when Theo punched him, knocking the chair onto its side, a loud yell coming from the sandy blonde when all the weight was put onto his right arm. The Italian stalked over and put pressure on the wooden object, a louder scream leaving the nineteen year old.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled, voice cracking. Theo put all his force on the chair and the smaller let out a deafening scream, a loud sickening crack sounding about the room, the first tears starting to fall.

"I really think he doesn't know!" Blaise yelled at him.

"He knows. He's just being the tough guy."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Daphne!" He rushed over. "Where's Blaise?"

"At Theo's love." She smiled rubbing her belly lovingly.

"Can I have his address?"

"I suppose." She shrugged and quickly jotted it down for him.

"Congrates on the baby by the way." He said taking off. She gave a brilliant smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The brunette stumbled into a dark entrance and looked around. It wasn't too big but it wasn't small either. He heard a scream and froze. "Noah." He breathed out. He took off at a run, following the sobs of his lover. He stopped in front of a door and threw it open, all heads turning to him.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get here." Theo smirked. Seamus glared and locked eyes with the sandy blonde, trying not to flinch at his state. He learned one useful thing in the muggle world. How to text in your pocket without looking. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Theodore Nott_

_568 Martin lane, United Kingdom_

"What?" Alex raised a brow and scrolled down

_Noah's hurt_

"Oh fuck no!" He turned and pulled Sand down for a kiss. "I have to go and get Noah alright?"

"I'm coming with you." Sand ground out.

"No! Keep your muggle behind here got that? If this involves magic I don't want you killed! Someone needs to look after Noah!"

"Wouldn't his brother be best for that job?" Sand said squaring his shoulder and glaring down through his nose.

"Please Trysander. I really need you to stay here. I'll need your help when we get back, Noah's hurt and you're a bouncer and a doctor. I need you here." He kissed him again, the other sighing and nodding.

"Be careful got that?"

"I can't promise that!" He jumped through the floo network.

"ALEXANDER!" He let out a frustrated growl and plopped down on the chair facing the fireplace.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Let him go!" Seamus yelled out, wand hidden in his sleeve.

"No." Theo stated in a bored tone. A bang sounded followed by coughing.

"Alex!" Seamus called out, seconds later a tall redhead slid into the room. "The hell went boom?"

"Sorry been a while since I floo'd anywhere." He shrugged.

"Alex!" A slightly desperate sound reached their ears and his head snapped to his brother.

"Noah! The fuck did you do to my brother?" He yelled. Blaise raised his wand and the older raised a brow.

"Blaise Zabini. I used to baby sit you." He muttered rolling his eyes. "Isn't your wife pregnant?"

"Your point?"

"Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to her?" The darker boy froze in his place, eyes widening.

"Don't listen to him!" Nott yelled out.

"What did you do with Daphne?"

"Nothing yet. But I can have something done. I am an Anderson after all."

"We just want that potion." Theo ground out. Alex smirked.

"That's what this is about? My experiment? Don't you think it would have been smarter to kidnap me since I'm the only one who knows where it is?" The redhead stalked forwards. Actually, this potion had never even been created! It was just an idea he had that others found out about. It happened so fast it was difficult to keep track of. Spell after spell flew from four different wands, yelps and hisses coming from all around Seamus cried out when he was hit with a Cruciatus Curse and collapsed onto the floor, withering, Noah yelling out for him. Alex tripped Nott and grabbed his wand, snapping it in half. Blaise opened his mouth and the redhead yelled out.

"He slept with Daphne!" All five occupants froze. "That's not your child Blaise, it's his." Dark eyes slowly turned to Theo who sat there gaping at him.

"Tell me he's lying." He ground out. He stalked over quickly when the older gaped a few times and looked away. Nott yelped when his friend's foot came down hard on his member. A wail left the man on the floor, the older straddling him, fists flying and hitting every inch they could reach.

"You ok?" Alex whispered to Seamus who nodded and motioned to Noah. Both men snuck over and untied the small boy, helping him out of the room. From the entryway they heard Blaise yell out the killing curse and a scream filled the air.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"SAND?" Said man sprang up and quickly took Noah from them, laying him down onto the leather couch, Alex summoning a bowl of hot water and a cloth. "You should get Colin." The redhead muttered and Seamus nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Colin?" The smaller jumped and lunged at him.

"You're _bleeding!_" He yelled, checking his wounds.

"Later alright, Noah needs us." He laced their fingers together and led him to the fireplace, his own floo powder (A tad bit from everyone's house he had visited) in his own pouch. They walked into the Anderson living room and watched Sand clean off the smaller's cuts.

"His shoulder's been popped out and he has a broken collar bone, other than that just minor cuts and bruises." The tallest mumbled, standing up and walking over to Seamus.

"I'm fine really, just a few scrapes and cuts. Go see Alex." Sand nodded and walked over to his fiancé.

Alex was sitting on a chair with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped and his forehead pressed to them. The six foot five man rubbed his back and helped him stand up, leading him to a different room.

"Where are they going?"

"Probably to fuck." Seamus said bluntly making Colin blush. They walked over to Noah and sat down next to him, both taking turns to share a heated kiss with him.

"You'll be alright right?" Colin asked quietly.

"Of course." Noah smiled and rubbed his cheek. "When my shoulder and collar are better I can show you just how fine I am." He winked making the other laugh.

"I'll be watching a movie . . . or you two, if you let me." Seamus smirked and both blushed.

"Tell us what to do?" Noah whispered out seductively and Colin grinned.

"Noah's kinky?"

"You have no idea." Seamus muttered with a dazed happy look. The two blondes raised their brow and shrugged, sharing another kiss. The brunette shivered as he watched their tongues battle and Colin climb carefully on top of the petite boy, grinding his hips down, making both gasp.

The older sat back quietly and watched as they rubbed against each other, panting heavily and moaning. He knew when they were close, how Noah's back would arch near his tailbone and how Colin's entire body would curve towards the other, both squeezing their eyes shut and letting out loud, high mewls, stiffening and then convulsing slightly. He watched as they shared a slow lazy kiss, foreheads together and smiling.

Seamus could easily get used to this and he supposed he really should tell them but he didn't want to ruin their happy time. He'd tell them later. Maybe. At least he knew that they were going to be alright without him. After all he only had so much more time to spend with them. He wanted to see them happy and together more so than with him. He needed to know that they would be there for each other after he was gone. But for now he'd watch them, watch their love bloom and share all he could with them before that fateful day would come. And he knew it was coming a lot sooner than he wanted it to.


	9. Chapter 9

_**TO: Sam HAS:**_

_**Daphne is fine. I don't write it in but basically Blaise gives her hell to find out that Nott took a pollyjuice potion and she had no idea it wasn't Blaise's so he forgives her. And no he doesn't have and STD! Lol :P And as for the bouncer/doctor, he's part time on both. He's only a bouncer when Alex really needs him at the bar and he usually works days in the pediatrics section**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, anal, oral sex, rimming, use of alcohol, male/male, character death

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), OC/Colin, Seamus/Noah (Noah, Seamus), Sand/Alex (Alex/Sand), Seamus Colin/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

But for now he'd watch them, watch their love bloom and share all that he was able to with them before that fateful day would come. And he knew it was coming a lot sooner than he wanted it to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus smiled and squeezed his men tight. They were seated on the couch, watching a move, one on either side of him. He chuckled when they jumped and hid their faces in his neck. Noah, now that they knew that they were all wizards, was fully healed within three days time.

He felt lips press to his throat and closed his eyes, hands slipping around his things and massaging. Seamus shivered and felt them shift. The two boys rose up onto their knees and locked their mouths, tongues tangling together. They both grinned and plopped their foreheads together, smiling shyly. It was still fairly new to them after all. They turned and looked Seamus, climbing off the couch and each grabbing one of his hands, pulling him with them.

"What are you planning?" He muttered with an amused brow raised. The two short blondes snickered and pulled him into the bedroom and let go of his hands.

"We want you to tell us what you want us to do." Colin mumbled and winked.

"Nothing too kinky just yet, maybe next time." Noah smirked at him. Seamus looked between them stuck between shock and being turned on. They walked closer and Colin pulled the brunette to him, attaching their mouths, pressing his tongue into the other's warm cavern, wrapping his arms around the thick neck. The tallest slipped his arms around the thin waist and both pulled back.

The blonde slipped away and Noah strutted towards him, one hand tangling in the thick locks and ghosting their lips together. Seamus groaned at his young tease, a tongue darting out to flick at his lips before disappearing. Seamus watched the two blonde go back to each other, leaning in, mouths brushing gently, tongues slipping out for small touches.

Colin's hands gripped the smaller's slim waist, hands tangling in his hair. He pulled the plump lip between his teeth and moaned, one had sliding down his chest.

They glanced over at the oldest and stifled a grin, lust filled eyes caught their gaze, a mischievous glint to them. They both raised their brows as he shifted in his boxers. Noah was the only one that was actually in a shirt and he locked eyes with Colin. The blonde gave a knowing smirk and slipped his hands under the hem of the white material, pushing it up, his hands gliding along the smooth skin. Noah's arms raised and he let out a nervous breath, shirt falling to the floor.

The older ran his hands back up Noah's chest and over his hardened buds, rubbing them gently, a mewl reaching their ears. Something buzzed and the sandy blonde flushed, clearing his throat and walking over to the dresser, opening up his phone.

"What?" He practically whined. "M-maybe" He gave a nervous laugh. "Ah yeah, yeah you really did." There was a pause and Colin sat on the bed a little annoyed. Noah walked over and straddled the other's waist, leaning down to attach their lips. "Mhmm?" They both shivered, tongues battling. "WHAT?" Noah gasped and groaned when he fell off the bed and onto the floor on his back

"Are you alright?" Both boys yelled and he coughed and nodded, hanging up his phone.

"A-Alex is downstairs and wants us to buzz him in. . . I hung up on him." He gave a sheepish smile and Seamus' eyes widened.

"You realize he'll try and kill _me_ for that right?" the brunette grumbled

"No he won't. C'mere." He mumbled to Colin. The older grinned and crawled on top of him, nestling between parted thighs. Both let out heavy breaths and the older bit his lip. The middle one leaned back and slipped his boxers off. Noah blushed and slowly followed his example. This would be the first time he would have seen the youngest completely starkers.

"Noah?" Seamus whispered, lidded eyes looking at him. "Hands and knees love." He mumbled. The sandy blonde moaned and did as told, a lubed finger pressing into him slowly. He let out a nervous breath and looked up at the oldest who nodded.

Brilliant blue eyes slid shut and a moan fell from his lips, a second digit joining the first. The phone buzzed and Noah turned it off, tossing it to the side. The final finger found its way in and he hissed as he was stretched.

"Remove one and find his prostate." Seamus instructed, his member harder than a rock. Colin slipped a finger out and pressed his other two in farther, tapping down slightly. A loud gasp was heard, the boy in front's arms giving way, forehead against the carpet, forearms by said item. His eyes closed and he panted, pushing back against the older.

Colin grinned and removed his fingers, opening the lube up again and spreading a generous amount along his shaft, lining up and pushing forwards. He moaned and bit his lip at the tight heat, the smaller shivering and groaning below him. He slowly was able to sink into the hilt and ran his hands along the thin back, pulling out and starting a rhythm.

"Ah!" Noah's head shot up and he cried out, his prostate being brushed. "F-fuck!" He pushed back and whimpered, gripping the carpet. Colin hissed and bit his lip hard, moaning and thrusting harder into the petite body, his eyes rolling. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Seamus moaned at the site, his own hands pushing his boxers down and wrapping his fingers around himself as he watched Colin make the small boy whither on the ground, sweat rolling down them, pants falling, knees reddening from the burn of the rug. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!" Noah pushed back repeatedly.

"He's close." Seamus mumbled, watching the flushed blonde nod, trying to hold back his orgasm, determined to finish after the smaller. Noah arched his back towards the ground and tossed his head back a loud cry falling from his lips.

"Oh god I didn't need to see that!" Alex's slightly squeaky voice rang out, all three slowly turned to see Sand's hand covering the redhead's eyes, his own in shock. Colin let out a gasp, Noah moaning softly below him.

"S-sorry." Colin blushed and cleared his throat, shaking slightly, both boys still panting heavily.

"C-can you go away now?" Noah grumbled into the carpet, the blush spreading from his ears to his lower back. Seamus had summoned a pillow to cover him and cleared his throat. "Or at least turn around so I can get some bottoms on?"

"Right." Sand turned around, his own voice abnormally high. Colin carefully pulled out and summoned both his and Noah's bottoms, the two of them sliding their undergarments on. Colin sat with his back against the bed, Noah crawling onto Seamus' and hiding his face in embarrassment. His brother just walked in on him getting it up the arse whilst someone else jerked off at him. Perfect. Just flipping perfect.

"O-ok." He grumbled and the two turned around, Alex redder than ever.

"Ah sorry about that." He ran a hand through his hair. "We just wanted to come by and see how you were doing but I'll take this as a 'just fine'." He cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna . . . go now." Sand cleared his throat and nodded in agreement.

"Not quite what I had pictured you starters would look like though." The tallest said. His eyes widened as Noah's blush deepened, Colin raised his brow, Seamus gave him a warning glare and Alex punched his arm.

"You've pictured my little brother _STARKERS?_ What the _fuck?_" He whacked him again.

"No! I didn't mean it like _that!_"

"How many other ways can that mean exactly?" Seamus ground out.

"Well he was sick and such for a while; I was worried he'd be more . . . bony. I was worried he was still unhealthy but it's not all bones so it's not as I thought. I probably should have worded that better though." He cleared his throat.

"Ya think?" All of them yelled and he flinched.

"Ok can I try it again?"

"Fine." Alex hissed at him.

"You look a lot healthier than I pictured . . . that's not much better is it?" He asked blushing.

"No." Alex turned on his heel and started to the door. He stopped and walked back, grabbing his fiancé and dragging him with him. "Stop staring at my brother for fuck sakes!" The door slammed and Colin burst out in a fit of laughter. The other two glared and he tried to stifle his snickers.

"S-sorry it was funny!"

"No!" Noah hissed at him, his face still beat red. He heard a snort and glared at the brunette who broke out laughing as well. He huffed and climbed onto the bed. "I'm going to sleep." He grumbled out.

"Aw come on Noh." Seamus shed his bottoms and climbed in next to him, Colin following his example. The sandy blonde grumbled and turned his back to them, playing with the fabric of his boxers, glaring at the far wall. The Irishman sighed and rubbed the thin arm, pressing his lips to it.

Noah ignored him and Seamus raised a brow, nipping the pale neck where his shoulder met it. A mewl fell from plump lips and he moved his head out of the way.

"I'm sorry love." The oldest mumbled. "C'mere." He lied down on his back, Colin snuggling up into his neck, Noah turning around and plopping his head on the broad chest, drawing invisible patterns on the tanning skin.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, Seamus rubbing large circles on his back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He sighed and the older rubbed his shoulders, working the kinks out.

"Are you still mad at me love?" The taller mumbled into the darker locks, lightly kissing the back of the pale neck. He received no reply and sighed. "I'm sorry! It's just, you two are related and I can see similarities in him that you posses and I haven't been shagged in a two weeks!" This time the younger sighed. He turned around in the older's lap and lightly pressed their lips together.

Both mouths opened and tongues slipped out, the man being straddled ran his large hands up the slim back, lifting the white shirt with them, a moan leaving both.

"Alright let's make a deal." The smaller whispered.

"Alright."

"You make me cum screaming your name and I'll forgive you."

"Mmm sounds like an amazing plan to me Al." Sand grumbled out huskily, sharing a knowing smile with the younger. The moment Alex sat on his lap and allowed the taller to massage his shoulders he had forgiven the tall man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus stretched and sighed, carefully slipping out from between his two men, walking to the kitchen. He sighed and looked at the calendar. Today was the day. He summoned a pair of boxers and slipped them on, running a hand through his hair. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from the pad on the table and scribbled a note down.

He closed his eyes as he felt something wet slip down his cheeks. He knew he couldn't go back and check on them, if he did, then he would not be able to leave. He summoned the rest of his cloths and walked over to the fireplace. He heard one of the boys groan, most likely stretching, and threw the powder down, quietly calling out his destination.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah yawned and stretched, groaning. He sat up and blinked looking around for Seamus. Colin shifted next to him and he smiled, reaching down and brushing the blonde locks behind the light ear.

"Mmm morning." The older mumbled opening his eyes. The shorter smiled at him.

"Come on I'll make breakfast." They climbed out of bed and Colin pulled on a pair of boxers, walking towards one another and sharing a soft kiss, linking their fingers and heading to the kitchen.

"What's that?" Colin asked pointing to the paper on the table. Both walked over and sat down to read it, eyes widening, shock running through them.

_My boys_

_I know you're going to be confused as to where I am but I just want you to know that I'm alright._

_I made a mistake. A rather large one and asked for one last week with you two which was granted. _

_I'm sorry I never told you. I won't be back for a long while._

_Colin,_

_I love you so damn much. We've been through the world together and I'll think about you constantly._

_Noah, _

_I love you so fucking much too. You were always able to pick me up and dust me off when I fell down. Hell you even put up with me when I was drunk (Sorry about that by the way!) _

_You won't have to worry about your ex anymore though. You see, he came by one day whilst you and Colin went to go for that check up and a fight broke out._

_Basically I've been incarcerated for murder. But it was ruled as self defence but I still have to go through the trials and sit at the jail and shit until everything's been cleared up._

_I'm sorry to leave you two behind like this._

_I love you so damn much. Colin watch Noah very carefully for the next little bit and make sure he takes his medication, I'd rather not come back to a dead boyfriend. And don't let him scratch when he get's upset, he'll tear his arm apart._

_And Noah, you take care of Colin too alright? Make sure he doesn't mope about and become all grumpy. _

_I'll call you and let you know when I'm able to have a visitor, but I'm not sure when that will be exactly._

_I contacted Sand and Alex after I . . . well killed him . . . and they said they will be there at about eight to take you back to their home for a little bit. Please go with them. Please._

_I love you two so damn much_

_Seamus_

Colin's breathing caught and he stared at the page, a silent tear falling. Noah made a small noise and he turned to him, the smaller scratching his arm.

"Stop that Noah." The older whispered, taking the younger's hands in his. The fire placed went and someone stepped out.

"Noah? Colin?" Alex's voice ran out rather soft and gentle. "Come on you two." The redhead walked around the wall separating the two rooms and gave a small smile, pulling them into a hug, both boys letting out a wail. "I know."

"No you don't!" Colin yelled, his heart splitting.

"Yes actually I do. Sand was almost sent away for life until they realized they got the wrong culprit and set him free." He rubbed both their backs, the fireplace sounding.

"What else should I bring besides the bears?" Sand asked quietly.

_**TO: Michael**_

_**I don't remember saying Shay's dying . . . just that he wasn't going to be around . . .**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**And this . . . is the final chapter my pretties. **_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, sexual situations, uncomfortable settings, anal, oral sex, rimming, use of alcohol, male/male, character death

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Devon/Dennis (Dennis/Devon), OC/Colin, Seamus/Noah (Noah, Seamus), Sand/Alex (Alex/Sand), Seamus/Colin/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"What else should I bring besides the bears?" Sand asked.

. . . . .

They spent the first week in a complete slump. Alex and Sand started to take them out more and more to get their favourite treats and go to other places that they would enjoy. In that time Colin started to realize something. Noah _really_ loved Seamus.

He loved Seamus too but he wasn't completely shattered about him going. He was worried and missed him to no end but Noah, the only reason he hadn't offed himself yet, besides the fact that the three others were watching him like a hawk, was the hope that Seamus would call soon.

No matter what they did, he was getting worse and worse. He had lost far too much weight, barely ate or drank, showered twice as often, which meant Colin had to as well to make sure he didn't drown, and turned into an insomniac.

He stated that he could not sleep because if he did he would miss Seamus' call. He kept forgetting his medication and stopped cooking. He was pale as all hell and his ribs were really starting to show.

"Noah?" Colin asked gently, playing with the smaller's hair, Alex and Sand watching them from the couch as they sat on the chair. "Come upstairs with me for a bit ok?"

"Kay." The smaller whispered, letting the older help him up the steps. The blonde closed the door when he entered and pulled his shirt off, followed by the smaller's.

He tilted the thin boy's head up and pressed their lips together, walking Noah backwards and carefully laying him on the bed.

"No Cols." He grumbled out tiredly. He hadn't slept in four days.

"Trust me Noah." He pressed his lips to the pale neck lightly nibbling the skin. His hands slipped down the other's chest and pulled his boxers down. The younger' breaths became laboured as a soft moan slipping out. Colin summoned the bottle of lube and quickly shimmied out of his bottoms, coating his erection and his fingers. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to the other boy's, nipping and sucking on the plump skin, the smaller shivering.

Colin slipped a finger into the petite frame, a gasp slipping out of the lad below, his back arching slightly. The older carefully, but quickly, prepared the other before lining up and locking eyes with him. This would be the second time they slept together. He slowly pushed his way in to the hilt, breathing heavily.

They both bit their lips, the smaller bending his legs, and pressing them against the taller's thighs, arms wrapping around the thin shoulders, a hand tangling in light locks. Colin started a slow movement, bringing their mouths back together, groaning as the younger swallowed him up. Noah panted and pushed down.

"No Noah, don't over exert yourself, I'll do it alright?" The smaller just nodded at him. Colin picked his pace up and pushed as deep as he could into the smaller.

Carefully Colin quickened his pace and made his thrusts harder and deeper, the younger grasping at him, arching, calling out, scratching down his back, the sandy head tossed back, face reddening along with his chest, sweat gathering and glistening. Colin bit his lip and took in the beauty of him. It had been quite some time since he had seen him look so . . . pleased. His boil hit and he hissed, concentrating on the smaller.

Noah gasped and stiffened, eyes squeezing shut and mouth dropping in a silent scream, his orgasm hitting him hard and splashing between them, clenching down tight against the older. Colin yelled and convulsed, pulling out and rolling onto his back, breathing heavily. The smaller smiled at him and pressed their lips together, plopping his head on the other's chest. Colin gave a huge grin when even breaths hit his chest. Sex always did make Noah awfully tired.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex sighed when he watched them head up stairs and pulled Sand in for a kiss, the taller moaning and pushing him down onto his back on the couch, slipping between parted thighs.

"Tell me again why we can't cuddle with them around? You're making me all pent up." Sand grumbled deep in his chest, pressing his lips to the pale neck.

"Mmm because Noah will get upset and start crying again because he misses Finnigan." He tangled his fingers in his lover's growing hair. The hospital asked him to please lose the Mohawk so he had shaved his head and was just letting it grow. It was around an inch now.

A large hand slid down the shorter's chest, pushing the shirt up and slipping under the waistband, wrapping around the other's hard member, giving it a yank.

"Ah! Room now!" Alex growled out, bucking into his fiancé's hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blue eyes opened and he stretched feeling rather well rested . . . and hungry. He looked around the empty room and slipped out of the covers, pulling on a pair of boxers and a shirt. He quietly made his way down the stairs and the three others looked up, a smile on their faces. Colin walked over to him and pressed their lips together.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Two days." The older mumbled against the shocked boy's lips. "I was just about to come get you." He pressed the phone to his hands and sat down on the chair, pulling him onto his lap.

"H-hello?"

"_There he is."_ A soft voice rang out.

"Seamus?" Noah's face split into a grin.

"_Hey Hun, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" _Alex handed him his meds and he took them happily.

"Better now that I've slept and am talking to you. I'm rather hungry though."

"_Perhaps you should eat."_ Seamus chuckled at him.

"When are you coming back?" He asked, Colin linking their fingers together and lightly kissing the smaller's neck, the colour returning.

"_About three months but I can call once a week and have visitors once a week too."_ He said. The smaller smiled.

"What days?"

"_Calls are on Wednesday from two until two fifteen and visitations are on Fridays from noon until six. I got an extension today because it's not really an arrest and because it's the first call." _Noah snuggled up close to Colin. _"I miss you Noah."_

"I miss you too." He started playing with his hair.

"_Mmm and I love you lots but I've got to get off now alright love?"_

"Oh ok." The small boy's entire body sagged, a frown crossing his features, eyes starting to water.

"_I'll see you in two days ok babe?"_

"Kay." He sniffed.

"_Don't cry love, its two nights alright?"_

"Mhmm." He wiped his eyes. They said their goodbyes and Alex brought over some soup. "M'not hungry."

"Please eat!" Colin pleaded. He just shook his head and closed his eyes, cuddling up close to the blonde.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The drive to the jail was a long one. Noah took a gravel for his motion sickness and slept the entire six hours, Colin zoning in and out. Sand drove with his coffee, Alex and him making quiet small talk, mostly about the wedding and when they were going to have it. They had been engaged for four years now but homosexual marriages still weren't allowed. They planned on taking a trip elsewhere to get married next spring, possibly the one after.

When they were there Noah had started to bite his lip. He was nervous and scared. He discretely started scratching his arm as they were led through the dark hall, through some doors and into the back fenced in yard. That's when it clicked in. Seamus gave them a small smile and walked over. All of them gasped when the shortest person's hand collided with the older's cheek, a crack sounding around the area. Tears welled up in the sandy blondes eyes.

"You lied to me!" He stated. He wasn't there waiting for trial, he was actually a prisoner. Seamus sighed and looked at the ground. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because I knew if you thought I was actually incarcerated that you'd hurt yourself Noah." He reached out and the smaller went to hit him again. Seamus caught his hands, guards watching, and pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. "I'm sorry." He kissed the smaller's sandy locks, breathing in his sent. "I get probation in three months" The smaller just nodded, gripping the brunette's shirt tight. "Eat something with me alright?"

"No I'm mad at you." He grumbled into the broad chest. Seamus sighed and led him over to his table where his lunch was.

"Please." He pressed his lips to the smaller's forehead and smiled when he sat down, moving close to the taller. "Alright when was the last time you ate?"

"Three days ago I think." Seamus tried not to get angry or raise his voice.

"Jello it is then." He opened up the item and grabbed the spoon, feeding it to the smaller who was still hugging him tight around his middle. The guards watched, some with small smiles, some with a look of disgust and others not really caring. Colin watched them carefully, watching how they interacted. That was when he made his decision. Three months, one week after Seamus got back, he would move on and let them be together. Before Seamus left Colin had been bored and was looking through random drawers.

He had stumbled across a velvet box and opened it, a lovely ring inside. He had planned on proposing to Noah before the blonde walked back into his life. Colin knew what happened was wrong. He knew the truth.

How Seamus looked at Noah was not the same way he looked at Colin. Even now he hadn't seen either of them in a long while and hadn't even noticed him yet. His eyes locked automatically with the sandy blonde and had not left since. He loved him, not Colin. But Colin wasn't overly torn up. Truth be told, he wasn't sure he actually loved Seamus anymore either.

Well he loved him sure but he wasn't sure if he wanted to spend forever with him. Actually, he really missed Jake. Jake would have been let out by now too.

"Hey." Alex squeezed his shoulder, a knowing look directed at him. "I think I have someone you'd like to meet sometime." The redhead smiled at him. "His name is Mitchell and he's a real sweetie. I think you'll like him a lot."

Mitchell had been the one to back out of Alex and Sand's relationship. He and Al had been dating since the redhead was fifteen and he was seventeen, then a year later Sand came into view. He proposed just over a year later to both of them and both had accepted. As the days went Mitchell started to realize that the love between Alex and Sand was something he could never match. He broke it off one year after the engagement and hadn't really taken a liking to anyone since.

Seamus had a gentle smile on his face as be brushed the strands away from the blushing boy's face, leaning in to press their lips together. He looked up and grinned at Colin. The smaller gave him a sad smile and shifted his feet. Realization crossed the brunette's face and he closed his eyes, a tear slipping. Colin walked over and Seamus told Noah to wait there for a moment.

"Don't do this Cols." He mumbled cupping the smaller's face.

"I'll stay until one week after you come back. If I feel differently then I'll stay, but I'm not sure that's going to happen Seamus. I love you I really do but I'm tired of being the third wheel between you two. I'll always be second and I get that and it's alright." The taller looked away and cleared his throat. "I'm a big boy Seamus; I don't need you to protect me. I know that most of the relationship since I came back was making up for lost time, protecting me and because you missed it. But let's both face it." He lightly kissed the taller. "We both moved on." Colin gave him a smile. "I'm sad yes, but more so because you're crying and because I'm worried Noah will take it hard."

"I know." Seamus gave a soft smile, eyes a little red but not much else. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Having the exact same feeling for me that I do for you?" Colin laughed at that. "You'll always be my best mate Seamus."

"And you'll always be my hyperactive blonde." He smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I didn't tell Noah because I wanted to surprise you guys but I'm getting out early for good behaviour. I'm out in a month." He smiled. "Are you going to come up and see me again next week?"

"Of course! We can play invisible shots!" Seamus laughed and ruffled the smaller's hair. "I won't dump Noah yet alright? I don't want to do that to him. He still needs someone."

"Thank you." He smiled and pressed their lips together. "Is it just me or . . ?"

"No it's kinda weird." Colin snickered. Even kissing wasn't the same anymore.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The week went by fairly quickly, Noah was eating again and becoming more excited. When they would get a call he was the first one to grab the phone, spending ten out of the fifteen minutes with him. He was always sad when they hung up but became excited because it meant he would get to see him soon.

Colin sat on the couch with Noah, a smile on his face, Alex and Sand in the chair, smirking knowingly. Today was the day Seamus got back. There was a knock and Alex got up. Noah was sitting with the popcorn on his lap, watching a comedy with Colin.

"Hey you." Blue eyes shot to the entrance way and widened. An excitable squeal left and he shot up, the popcorn flying everywhere, lunging at the taller. Seamus laughed and caught him, giving the smaller a spin, leaning down and connecting their mouths.

"You have to meet James!"

"James?" Seamus raised a brow and Noah dragged him over to the couch lifting up a koala bear. "Aw he's adorable Noah." He pressed their lips together again and Alex smiled, sitting back down on Sand. "Now Colin and I have to talk to you-"

"I already know." He said shrugging. Seamus looked at the blonde who looked at him shocked and confused. "I overheard you guys that time at the jail. I tuned out after a bit because I was really upset but I was ok when you came back over."

"And," Alex chimed in. "I still need to introduce you to Mitch." Just as he said that a tall, lean man stepped in. He had short blonde hair with a slight curl and deep brown eyes. Full lips and a straight nose adorned his face. He smiled and Colin blushed. Seamus chuckled. The smaller was already smitten and all Mitchell had to do was smile at him.

Actually he looked a bit like Colin with the straight nose and slight curl to their short hair. Except Colin's hair was almost a white yellow whereas Mitchell's was a little more of a dark blonde.

"Hey." His baritone voice ran out. He did have a lovely voice.

"Seamus?" Noah muttered, wrapping his arms around the thick neck. "Can we go home?"

"Of course." He smiled and brought their mouths together, winking at Colin as he flirted with the new man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"F-fuck!" Colin cried out and arched. "Holy fucking shit!"

"Good I take it?" Mitchell grumbled into the pale ear.

"Oh gods yes!"

"I'm glad, bit out of practice." He pushed his hips forwards, nails digging into his back, another cry of pleasure reaching his ears. They had known each other for about half a year and had been dating for four months now. Colin was really in love. Mitchell made him feel like he was fifteen and back at Hogwarts. They both loved photography and metal music. Both had the same taste in sweets and loved the same kind of pet. Colin had moved in with him two weeks ago, a cute little house in the country, no traffic and amazing scenery. The stars were beautiful and the sky was clear at night. There were no lights to make the sky less amazing. But it did make Colin a bit nervous.

He never realized just how scared of the dark he was until the first night but Mitchell always made him feel safe. He would wrap his strong arms around the small boy and pull him to his chest, rubbing the smaller's back, arm or chest and whispering random things into his ear, making him laugh. As it was they were having their first time together, the taller being able to easily keep a steady, hard, fast and _deep_ rhythm, under the stars. It was beautiful and exotic. But so was Mitchell. To Colin, Mitch was perfect.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus Smiled at his lover, taking in his form.

"Seamus!" the smaller whined. "Would you hurry up already and fuck me dammit!" Noah groaned out. The taller laughed and sat back, reaching into the drawer and grabbing a box. The smaller let out an impatient sigh and the brunette made him sit up. "What?"

"Noah Ignatius Anderson?" He whispered, pressing their lips together.

"Yea?" He raised his brow. Seamus smiled and opened the box.

"Marry me?" The smaller's eyes widened and he threw his arms around the taller laughing and nodding frantically.

"You've come up with some interesting ones over the years but this," He let the older slide the ring on, "Has to be my favourite."

"Mmm I'm glad." He pressed their lips together. "Happy 21st birthday Noah."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**I hope you all enjoyed my story and I hope to hear from you again in these following stories!**_

_**JUNE 2**__**nd**__**! **_

_**I will be uploading:**_

_**Obsession pt. 1 and **_

_**Chapter 2 of Payback's a Bitch**_

_**JUNE 5**__**th**__** I will be uploading:**_

_**What If?**_

_**So make sure to go to my profile page to read it when it's posted and to figure out the distance between posting days.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter/epilogue is dedicated to Michael since he requested it **_

_**I hope you'll like it!**_

_**Rated **_

_**Warnings:**_ Course language, Male/Male relationships, Mpreg

_**Parings- DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE:**_ Sand/Alex, Seamus/Noah, Mitchell/Colin

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"I-I can't do it! Nope! I won't!" he stated sternly. "Oh gods I have to!"

"You don't _have_ to."

"I'm nervous! Why am I so bloody nervous?" He yanked his hair and stiffened. "AH! Shit!" He started running around in circles, trying to find his comb.

"Is the . . . groom . . . ready . . ?" Mitchell raised his brow.

"No I'm not ready! Do I look ready! Oh Merlin what if he changes his mind! What if he leaves me there?"

"Alex!" Noah laughed out and shook his head, Seamus watching amused from a chair in the corner. "You've been engaged for forever! Only our closest relatives and friends are here, there's nothing to worry about!"

"And I thought Sand was bad!" Mitchell laughed. "Going on about being nervous that you'll run away and hide under the table or something." He smirked. Would be entertaining!

"Alex!" Noah was still trying to calm down his hyperventilating brother. "Take the paper bag Al! I SAID TAKE IT!" He cuffed him outside the head and handed it to him. "It will be fine!"

"I've got to see Sand." Seamus snickered. He walked over to Noah and kissed his cheek."Be right back checking on the man in the relationship."

"OI!" Alex shot him a nasty look and the others raised their brows at him. "Shut up!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How's he doing?" Seamus whispered. Colin snickered and shook his head. Sand was seated, hair about an inch and a half long (He liked it at that length) on the chair quietly.

"Sand?"

"WHAT?" He jumped and snapped. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"Alex is scared you want to break it off."

"What? I'd never do that!"

"Then you need to pull your giant self together and be the man for fuck sakes! Its bad enough Alex is acting like a little girl! I don't need you turning into the abusive husband just for the wedding!" Mitchell had a stern face. Colin shivered and grinned.

"God it turns me on when you're pissed like that." The older blinked and flashed him a cheesy smile, winking. The smaller bit his lip and grinned.

"Well at least I now know you have a healthy sex life!" Seamus groaned out.

"Shay help me!" Noah whimpered at the door.

"Why? What did he do?"

"His sitting on the floor pouting and muttering to himself about being a shitty husband!"

"Jeez he's such a bitch sometimes!" Seamus flinched when Sand raised an unamused brow. "Which is perfectly fine!" He ran the tallest scowling.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They sighed and walked up to their spots. Seamus and Noah on Alex's side, Mitchell and Colin on Sand's. The doors opened on either end of the hall and a very, cool, collected, tall man stepped out, nothing from the other side.

"God dammit!" Noah hissed, stomping off. Sand shrugged and kept walking, waiting patiently for his anxious lover.

"No he's not going to abandon you! For crying out loud get your scrawny ass out there and marry the fucker already!" Seamus' eyes widened. Who woulda thought his little Noh could swear like that! Well besides in bed . . . Alex stumbled out, Noah looking proud and shoving him along.

Alex stopped at his spot and looked up at the amused man. He let out an 'eep!' and blushed, shuffling his feet.

"I'm not going anywhere Alex." Sand muttered under his breath, smiling at him. Alex looked up and returned the gesture. The older reached out and linked their fingers. Today would be the beginning of the rest of their lives

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This was a terrible ide-ACHOO!" Alex pouted. Sand laughed and sat down on the chair, pulling the younger onto his lap.

"Come on love! It's beautiful outside!"

"And I'm allergic to it!" He frowned.

"Oh stop being a grumpy basterd." Sand rolled his eyes and kissed the smaller's cheek. "C'mon, let's enjoy our honey moon ok? Promise?"

"Y-yeah. Can we pick up some allergy meds first?" He asked through a stuffed nose. The other chuckled and nodded.

"No! You have to sit here and pout and sneeze and bitch about a headache for the whole week! Of course we can!" he nipped his chin, Alex scowling at him.

"Ass."

"Oh hush." He grinned. "And just think, in a month, your little bro's getting married!"

"Uh! Don't remind me!"

"Well why not?"

"Sand! He's 23 years old now!"

"So?"

"So I'm gonna be 30! I'M OLD!" The taller glared.

"I'm 38!"

"Ha-ha! Geezer." He stuck his tongue out and Sand rolled his eyes.

"Jackass."

"You love it."

"No, I love your ass, there's a difference." He winked and the younger blushed. He smiled lovingly and pressed his lips to the pale forehead, trailing them to his cheek and down his neck. He sighed happily and nuzzled the soft area.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You seem . . . calmer than your brother." Colin pointed out. Alex glared from the corner.

"Why are you even nervous? You're already married!" Noah pointed out.

"I know but . . . you're like my son and . . . you're getting married and moving out of the house-"

"I moved out four years ago."

"Hush let me rant." Alex glared and Noah laughed. "You're not giving me grandchildren! Uh! How can you not give me grandchildren?"

"Alex I adopted two-"

"Shut up I'm trying to be dramatic!" the older snapped. Colin tried his best not to laugh at him. Noah rolled his eyes and looked to the youngest of his kids. Two year old Jacob was currently passed out in his little tux, hugging a teddy and drooling slightly. Noah smiled and sat down next to him, pushing the blonde locks away from the rosy cheeks.

"Do you think Seamus is doing alright? I know he gets nervous and fidgety easily."

"I'm sure he's fine."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"WHAT?" He snapped the smaller stared at him; knees bent slightly, a huge grin on his face.

"I love you!" he dashed off and Seamus groaned. Why did Noah get the little one that still has naptime? Why leave him with the excitable five year old?

"Ah! Jason put that down! Daddy has to pay for anything you break!" there was a crash and he whimpered.

"Oops . . . I sorrys! I'sa fix it!"

"No! Just don't touch anything! Go climb Uncle Sand!"

"Gee, thanks." He grumbled when the small boy squealed and ran at him, trying to jump up onto him. "This is why I said no to kids."

"Coming from the man that works in the children's ward at the hospital?"

"That's different! That's five to eight hours a day! Not 24/7!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm nervous . . . is it normal to be nervous? Oh Merlin I'm gonna fucking barf!"

"Colin!" Seamus laughed at him and shook his head. "Calm down alright. It's just us, our parents and friends. There's less than twenty people!"

"AH! There's twenty people _staring_ at me? Waiting for me to fuck up my lines?"

"Stop it!" Seamus flicked him, receiving a pout. "You're eight months along you twat! Don't make yourself go into labour!"

"Right! Sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Nervous?" Sand and Alex smiled. Mitchell shrugged and nodded.

"A bit."

"Doesn't look like it." Alex chuckled.

"Never really did when he was scared and such, always hid that part well." Sand smiled. "He loves you."

"I know, and I love him. Are you sure he's ready for this? We can hold it off a few years if it's pressuring him. I don't want him to go into labour halfway through the ceremony. That would suck."

"Indeed." Alex laughed.

"I'll be right back." Sand kissed his cheek and left.

"You haven't told him yet have you?"

"We're thirty three and forty-one. He's made it very clear he doesn't want one so . . . I won't have it."

"You're making it sound like you're on a diet and refusing to eat a doughnut! This is a baby Alex, not something you can just toss aside! You're four months along and you've known for a month. I think you should tell him."

"W-what if he makes me give it up?"

"He won't." The older stood up and kissed his cheek. "Tell him."

"Tell who what?" Sand raised a brow.

"I- we need to have a talk."

"That makes it sound worse!" Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'll be over here, fixing my tie." He walked to the other side of the room. Sand sat down on the couch next to his husband, holding his hand.

"What's a matter? Everything alright?"

"No." Alex gave a small laugh, his eyes watering.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He hugged the younger.

"I-I'm pregnant Sand . . . and I want to keep it." The taller stiffened and pulled back, slowly looking down to the smaller's stomach. Alex looked away. A hand pressed to his belly, another turning his head, lips meeting gently.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"How long have you known?"

"About a month or so." He whispered.

"When's it due?"

"June." He bit his lip.

"Ok. We'll have to clear out the office next to our room for when we bring him or her back home with us. I can buy a crib and such; you probably shouldn't paint what with the fumes. We'll have to force milk down your throat and-"

"Sand?" The younger stared at him confused. The older smiled and brought their lips together.

"I want it too Alex. I just . . . was nervous about it you know? But we're older and it's going to get harder and harder for us to have kids without adoption. Noah has two adopted and one from him and Seamus, even Colin's pregnant. Perhaps it's our turn too." He shrugged. Alex let out a pleased laugh and hugged the taller. "God I hope it's a boy, I wouldn't know what to do with a girl!" Alex laughed.

Mitchell was smiling form the opposite side of the room, watching the two lovebirds. He couldn't wait to finish the wedding and get his family started with Colin.

Their wedding was the blonde's dream. The snow outside, icicles on the trees making it look like a winter wonderland, the inside of the small ceremonial place looking like outside during the spring. He could have his photos of the flowers and also of the great scenery outside. Everything . . . was perfect.


End file.
